Laços de sangue 1ª Fase - O bebê com cauda
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: E se tivesse vindo uma saiya-jin fêmea, Konato, por engano e por um certo evento, veio à Terra, sendo criada por Mutaito? E se ela tivesse enfrentado Picollo Daimao? Se tivesse uma filha e esta se envolvesse com Gohan, tendo uma filha. E se ficasse "congelada" por décadas, até que Goku a liberta, com Gohan criando sua filha e o neto adotivo?O que mudaria na história de Dragon Ball?
1. Sinopse

Sinopse: E se antes de Kakarotto, tivesse vindo uma saiya-jin fêmea, Konato, terceira classe também, que foi enviada na mesma época que Goku, porém, por descuido dos responsáveis pelo envio de bebês, o destino dela não foi digitado corretamente, acabando por ser enviada à Terra em vez do planeta programado Myari e que por causa de uma espécie de vórtex negro no espaço, acabou indo parar séculos antes da chegada de Goku? E se ela fosse encontrada por Mutaito-sama? E que a criaria como uma neta? E se décadas depois, a filha desta se envolvesse com Gohan, ex-discípulo de Kame Sennin, com ambos tendo uma filha? Uma vez que demoram para envelhecer, mesmo os mestiços. Além de que, por algum motivo, a filha deles acabasse em estado latente, congelada por décadas, conseguindo ser libertada por Goku com Gohan criando dois saiya-jins, seu neto adotivo e sua filha, ela sendo um ano mais nova do que ele? O que mudaria na história de Dragon Ball? E quais as consequências disto para o futuro do planeta?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Mais uma história da minha cabeça. Porém, com atualização mais lenta.

Já aviso que o casal dessa fanfiction será Goku e minha personagem original, uma meia saiya-jin. Portanto, não terá Goku e Chichi, por não suportar e detestar a Chichi do mangá/ anime ¬¬

Pois, como se passa na Terra e não interfere na história de vida da Chichi, ao contrário das minhas outras fanfictions, teria que dar a personalidade do anime/mangá para ela do qual eu detesto. ¬¬

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	2. Acidental

Por engano, um bebê, uma fêmea saiya-jin é enviada a Terra em vez de Myari, uma rota mais longa e que o suprimento dela de leite não é suficiente para essa rota não determinada...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em Bejiita, na ala de bebês, dois alienígenas com jaleco e uma espécie de armadura analisavam o poder dos pequenos e anotavam o nome e poder de luta.

– Vejam esses dois. Kakakotto e Konato. Ambos têm o mesmo nível de poder. Muito baixo. Mas, como ela nasceu um dia antes já podemos envia-la para algum planeta.

- Correção. Apenas Konato. O pai de Kakarotto, Bardock, virá pegar o filho. Ele será colocado em uma cápsula de crescimento. Essas foram as ordens do responsável. Portanto, teremos que enviar outro bebê. Irá vir um hoje mesmo, com o destino que seria dado a Kakarotto.

- Como ele conseguiu? Quer dizer...

- Vai saber - o alien dá de ombros - Mas, não sou louco e tenho amor a minha vida para não questionar o responsável. Portanto, avise aos responsáveis pelas cápsulas, para coloca- lo em uma. O quanto antes.

- Hum... Confesso que gostaria de saber, como conseguiu mudar as ordens do Rei dos saiya-jins.

- Dizem que ele tinha uma dívida com Bardock e este solicitou que seu filho permanecesse em Bejiita, para quitar essa dívida. Bem, é um boato, assim como há vários. Porém, ordens são ordens.

Nisso, é chamado o responsável pelas cápsulas e este leva Kakarotto, que ainda chorava, para ser colocado em uma cápsula de crescimento.

Quanto a Konato, um auxiliar pega a pequena, que chorava e sai dali em direção a uma espécie de corredor imenso, onde mais a frente, após abrir a porta, se dirige a um hangar estreito com várias naves enfileiradas, abrindo uma delas e depositando a criança, colocando-a na poltrona, enquanto massageava os ouvidos, pois estava ficando louco com os seus gritos de ferir tímpanos.

Outro traz uma espécie de tanque pequeno com uma mistura de leite sintético enriquecido com calmante para mantê-la dopada a viagem inteira, enquanto que apenas um pouco deste leite já conseguia satisfazer o apetite de um saiya-jin, graças à manipulação do mesmo.

Então, após colocar na nave, pega uma espécie de bico e põe na boca dela, o prendendo na cabeça e outro, vinha com uma prancheta holográfica, lendo atentamente os dados e depois se curvando para digitar o destino da nave no pequeno painel, enquanto o bebê sentia-se sonolento, passando a ressonar, alheio ao seu destino, enquanto que de uma espécie de alto-falante na nave, esta começava a incutir e estimular na criança o desejo destrutivo, natural da raça, o ampliando e tornando-a totalmente agressiva.

Porém, os cientistas não perceberam que o aparelho estava com mau funcionamento e que havia parado com a lavagem cerebral, pois estavam conversando entre si, distraídos.

– Ela tem um choro muito forte. Quase fiquei surdo! Que pulmões!

– É uma saiya-jin, quer o quê? - o outro arqueia o cenho - Qual o destino?

– Hum... Creio que é Myari. Um planeta bonito, porém, com habitantes bem fracos. Não duvido que ela irá conquista-lo em menos de um ano, mesmo sendo tão fraca.

Nisso, enquanto digitava o código numérico no painel, um outro cientista, afobado, estava correndo com várias pranchetas nos braços e acaba tropeçando em um cientista quase em frente a nave e que por sua vez, acaba caindo em cima no que estava do lado dele e este, por sua vez, como uma coluna de dominós, cai em cima do que digitava, fazendo-o digitar o último número da sequência errado e que no impacto, quando tentava se segurar, acabou apoiando seu polegar no botão de partida e nisso, para horror deles, a nave fechou e partiu para o espaço, deixando três cientistas atordoados.

Já, o que começou o incidente, se levantou e tornou a correr, pegando a pilha de pranchetas holográficas, sem nem ao menos perceber a confusão que causou.

Após alguns minutos, o que estava ao lado e cairá primeiro, pergunta, suando frio:

– Que destino você digitou?

– Não sei. Tinha digitado tudo corretamente, porém, no último número, acabei digitando o oito em vez do nove. - ele fala se concentrando, pegando a espécie de prancheta, percorrendo a holografia com os dedos, até encontrar a sequência - Digitei o código para um planeta azul em uma galáxia distante, acho que se chama Terra.

– Não pode mudar o destino e substituir Myari por Terra e mandar o outro bebê, que já deve estar na maternidade, para Myari em vez da Terra? - o outro pergunta esperançoso.

– Não posso... Não tenho autoridade e quem decide isso é um saiya-jin, dos mais severos. Apavoro-me só de pensar em contar a ele. Não sou louco e nem suicida.

– Peraí. A quantidade de leite que mandei será insuficiente para a viagem, porque Myari é muito mais perto. Com certeza, quando chegar na Terra estará morta, pois quando acabar, ainda terá quatro meses de viagem. Nenhum bebê sobrevive sem comida por tanto tempo. Aí, quando enviamos o outro saiya-jin, este que virá agora a tarde, não terá outro naquele planeta e quando os outros saiya-jins forem até lá para ver o andamento da destruição, somente irão ver ele. Quanto a este bebê, Konato, né? Se ela não chegar a Myari, sua nave por ter sido atingida por meteoros e foi destruída. Afinal, quantos bebês que enviamos, nunca chegaram ao destino porque sua nave foi destruída no espaço ou errou de órbita? Contando que nós três guardemos segredo do ocorrido, ninguém saberá! - um deles fala sorrindo e os outros acabam sorrindo também, suspirando aliviados.

– Vamos fazer um pacto. Isso nunca aconteceu. Digitamos corretamente e a enviamos ao planeta correto. - nisso, eles se dão as mãos e se afastam, tornando-se um segredo somente deles.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	3. O bebê com cauda

Konato, uma saiya-jin enviada por engano a Terra, a beira da morte chega ao planeta Terra séculos antes, por causa de uma espécie de buraco negro que a atira no passado da Via láctea...

Sua vida é salva por Mutaito. Quais consequências terá a história de dragon ball com a chegada de uma saiya-jin não premeditada?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após meses, a pequena começa a despertar na nave, pois como o leite com uma substância dopante não estava mais disponível, despertou, pegando a sua cauda e a mordendo, para depois solta-la após algumas horas, começando a chorar, por estar faminta, chorando por um dia, até que sua garganta está seca e ferida, para depois sentir dor ao chorar, acabando por ficar fraca, enquanto estava desnutrida e desidratada, não conseguindo ver que a nave se aproximava de uma espécie de vórtex negro, acabando por ser sugada, enquanto luzes difusas brilhavam pelo estranho túnel, até que a mesma é arremessada em uma velocidade absurda, fazendo várias luzes de ascenderem pelo casco estar comprometido, enquanto se aproximava da atmosfera da Terra, acabando por destruir ainda mais o casco comprometido, chegando ao ponto deste se romper, fazendo a pequena a beira da morte cair em queda livre em direção ao chão, já tendo passado pela atmosfera, enquanto a nave explodia.

Naquele instante, Mutaito-sama estava em meditação em frente a uma cachoeira, quando um barulho de explosão no céu lhe chama a atenção e ao olhar atentamente, vê algo se se separando dos pedaços de metal, passando a identificar que era uma espécie de bebê com cauda e fica alarmado, começando a saltar entre as paredes das rochas, conseguindo saltar bem alto ao usar o seu ki, pegando o bebê e pousando em uma rocha próxima dali.

Ficou horrorizado quando a viu debilitada por estar desnutrida e desidratada, decidindo procurar um hospital, sabendo que havia um em uma cidade próxima dali.

Corre até o seu dojo e entra em casa, sentindo que o ki dela diminuía cada vez mais, pegando uma cápsula e correndo para fora, transformando em um automóvel e partindo rapidamente até a cidade.

Lá, é atendido em caráter de emergência com os médicos lutando desesperados para salvar a vida da pequena, enquanto ele se dirigia para registra-la.

Mais calmo, sabendo que estava sendo atendida e que o ki encontrava-se estabilizado, pega a ficha para preencher e então, pensa. Se falasse que era uma alienígena, com certeza a pegariam para fazer testes e não poderia deixar um bebê inocente ser exposto a experiências. Logo, considerando que não via mais nenhum corpo caindo, a registra como sua neta, dando o nome de Sakura e seu sobrenome, terminando de preencher o cadastro.

Quando a atendente pede os documentos dela, ele usa uma de suas técnicas, a de hipnose, que em vez de fazê-la dormir, a sugestiona, fazendo parecer que ele já mostrou os documentos, com este colocando uma data de nascimento, julgando a sua idade pelo olhar, agradecendo por ser bem tarde da noite, pois somente havia ele naquela recepção, além de que, graças a ter começado o treinamento mais tarde, pode salva-la.

O médico que o atendeu era um amigo de longa data e que ao ver a criança, pegando-a do colo dele, deu um olhar inquisitivo e com certeza, explicaria o ocorrido, porém, falando que a encontrou abandonada, omitindo a parte de extraterreste. Todo o cuidado era pouco. Não tanto por seu amigo, mas, sabia que as "paredes tinham ouvido". Isso era algo que somente ele deveria saber e mais ninguém pelo bem daquele bebê.

Ao se recordar da cauda dela, se lembrou do incidente de Tsuru que sequestrou Fanfan, sendo que esta foi resgatada por seu outro discípulo, Muten Roshi e um garoto com cauda de nome Goku, que desapareceu após algumas semanas, mas, não sem antes se despedir. Se tivesse ficado mais três dias, iria se encontrar com um bebê com a mesma cauda que ele e ao perceber que veio de uma nave espacial, acredita que talvez aquele estranho menino, muito forte e ágil para um humano comum fosse um alienígena como ela era, devido à semelhança entre si, da cauda e do fato de ambos terem olhos e cabelos de cor negra e uma resistência, além de força, sobre-humana, porque, mesmo sendo só um bebê, o fato que sobreviveu a uma explosão e ainda estava viva mesmo com o corpo desidratado, era a prova de sua enorme resistência.

Afinal, um bebê comum nunca teria sobrevivido a tamanhas provações.

Ao vê-la, sentiu um forte amor paternal, pois confessava, que como se dedicou a treinar muito, sempre buscando o aprimoramento, acabou se distanciando daquela que amava, acabando por vê-la casada com outro por ter demorado demais para voltar do treino, decidindo a partir desse dia, se concentrar em se tornar o guerreiro mais forte, acabando por ganhar o Tenkaichi Budokai, além de possuir um dojo consideravelmente famoso, enquanto era conhecido por ser um grande mestre de artes marciais.

Porém, tinha um enorme vazio dentro dele.

Ao segura-la no colo e sentir o peso morno do bebê, se sentiu imensamente feliz, percebendo que uma grande parte do vazio dentro dele fora suprida. Poderia não ter uma esposa ou filha, mas, ganhara literalmente dos céus, uma neta, não importando se ela não era terráquea. A amava do mesmo jeito, se tornando a neta que nunca teve.

Após dois dias, com Mutaito dormindo no hospital zelando pela recuperação do bebê, deixando o dojo nas mãos de Muten Hoshi, um de seus discípulos veteranos, a pequena recebe alta com os médicos percebendo que a taxa de recuperação dela era altíssima e foram, praticamente, obrigados a dar alta um dia antes, pois ela destruíra a incubadora que estava por ser agitada demais, além de chutar as enfermeiras. O amigo dele ficou feliz por ele ter feito uma boa ação ao adotar a pequena abandonada, sem o médico saber que era na verdade uma extraterrestre.

Ele pagou o concerto e o preço da incubadora antes de leva-la para casa, vendo que somente ficava parada quando mamava, após comprar um leite próprio para crianças, assim como fraldas. No dia anterior, comprara um guia de como cuidar de um bebê.

Apesar do estrago, por dentro ficou feliz, pois notou que era uma lutadora nata e muito forte para um bebê, somente ficando preocupado com o instinto de destruição dela.

Mesmo assim, em nada diminuiu o seu amor e não importava o que acontecesse, cuidaria dela, agradecendo a chance de poder ter uma família.

Sua única preocupação era quando ela ficasse maior, pois no seu dojo só havia homens e era uma menina. Todo o cuidado seria pouco, já se sentindo um autêntico avô coruja.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Konako - O nome veio de potato (batata)


	4. Segredo da lua cheia

Mutaito descobre como e em que situação, sua querida neta se transforma em uma espécie de gigantesco macaco com focinho longo e presas afiadas...

Enquanto isso, este desconhece o fato de que sua neta não é a única alienígena vivendo na Terra...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mutaito corre até a saiya-jin desacordada e arrancando sua camiseta, a envolve, pegando-a no colo, carinhosamente, vendo que ainda dormia.

Nisso, agradece a todos e ao aprendiz novo que guardava as armas em forma de cápsulas, as recolhendo das mãos de seus colegas, embora todos estivessem surpresos e muitos estupefatos ao verem que o monstro era na verdade, Sakura, a menina que conheciam desde bebê, neta do mestre deles.

Então, todos ficam curiosos e o seguem, pois, queriam entender o que era aquela transformação.

Mutaito a leva para dentro, deitando-a na cama, a cobrindo e beijando sua testa, bondosamente, para depois afofar as cobertas e sair do quarto, olhando-a ressonando profundamente, sorrindo feliz por ter sua amada neta de volta.

Recordara-se dela sempre olhando para a noite de sua janela, muitas vezes e nunca acontecera nada. Associou com o fato que quando amanheceu, voltara ao normal e percebeu que não era somente o fator noite. Havia algo que diferenciava essa noite das outras e arregala os olhos, ao perceber o que era. A lua cheia.

Ele inclusive achara linda a lua ao olhar esta saindo detrás da nuvem, enquanto estavam do lado de fora, com sua neta tentando pegar os vagalumes.

Ele acabara chamando a atenção dela para ver a lua e nisso reparou que ela parecia hipnotizada ao olhar para a lua, sem piscar, não saindo da espécie de transe, vendo que o pequeno corpo parecia pulsar para depois ver a alteração de seu corpo e tamanho até se transformar por completo, arrebentando as paredes e o teto.

Então, frente a tudo isso, passa a considerar a lua cheia como a responsável por fazê-la se tornar um oozaru, como apelidou aquela forma. Portanto, ela teria que sempre evitar olhar para a lua e faria questão que nunca mais isso acontecesse.

Nisso, suspirando cansado, se dirige até o lado de fora, onde seus alunos o aguardavam, vendo que murmuravam entre si sobre os eventos e a transformação.

Ao verem o mestre deles, os murmúrios diminuem drasticamente e passam a olha-lo, curiosos, com este percebendo após olhar atentamente e sentir pelo Ki que todos estavam reunidos, pensando que assim facilitaria o seu trabalho ao pensar em como proceder desde que saira do quarto de Sakura.

Mutaito sabia que não era seguro que o segredo da transformação dela se espalhasse, pois apesar de existirem os ookami otoko, homens que se transformam em lobo na lua cheia e os otoko ookami, lobos que se transformam em humanos na lua cheia, nenhum deles se transformava, praticamente, em uma besta gigantesca e feroz, sedenta de destruição, assim como pelo fato de que ele vivera muitas décadas e nunca ouvira sobre a existência de alguma criatura ou ser, que chegasse remotamente perto de um oozaru, como passou a se referir a transformação de sua neta, já que a forma lembrava a de um macaco.

Portanto, não podia permitir que saíssem dali e acabassem contando para os amigos ou conhecidos, sendo que tal informação poderia chegar às pessoas erradas, passando a temer se isso acontecesse.

Então, decide usar uma técnica que aprendera em uma de suas várias viagens pelo mundo quando era jovem, sabendo que não havia escolha por mais que detestasse usa-la.

Afinal, a prioridade era mantê-la a salvo e faria de tudo, não se importando com os meios e nem as consequências, desde que o resultado fosse a segurança de sua querida neta, sua única família, sabendo que teria que usar contra Tsuru e Muten por precaução, acabando por se sentir muito mal com isso.

Seu medo que a tomassem por descobrirem ser uma uchiyuu-jin (extraterrestre), o fazia se tornar protetor ao extremo, não medindo esforços para protegê-la, mesmo se fosse necessário se tornar um demônio por isso. Ninguém iria tratar sua filha como uma cobaia de experimentos.

– Quando ela era bebê a encontrei em um cesto, abandonada nas montanhas. Junto ao cesto, jazia uma carta. Porém, nunca consegui decifrar. Peço para que nunca revelem a transformação dela. Além disso, pela primeira vez, quero pedir a ajuda dos meus alunos, pois suas mentes são jovens e aguçadas, ao contrário da de um velho como eu.

– Para que, mestre?

Tsuru pergunta curioso, seguindo-se de um murmúrio que é cessado, quando Mutaito levanta a mão e pega um papel do bolso, que apesar de estar em branco, ninguém percebe.

– Vou recitar a carta que encontrei e como sei que há alunos brilhantes e autênticos gênios, não só em treino, como nas demais áreas, acredito que não terão dificuldade em decifrar. Eu já sou velho e apesar do conhecimento de artes marciais, há as limitações da minha idade.

Sabia que se exaltasse os atributos, deixando no vácuo a quem se referia, cada um deles desejaria se exibir um para o outro e portanto, todos prestariam extrema atenção, sendo o que percebe no olhar de seus alunos, assim como denegrir a si mesmo, ajudava a aguça-los ainda mais, ao usar toda a sua experiência de vida.

Todos concordavam, enquanto passavam a prestar extrema atenção no mestre deles, após este usar o termo gênios e brilhantes. Cada um deles queria se mostrar aos outros e iriam encarar a tradução do bilhete como uma prova de superioridade, uma vez que nem o renomado e famoso mestre deles conseguiu.

Tsuru e Muten Houshi se olhavam com os orbes desafiadores devido a alta rivalidade que possuíam há anos.

– Bem, vou recitar agora - nisso, propositalmente, desde que começara a falar, fizera vários movimentos com as mãos, pois estas eram necessárias e para que não desconfiassem de suas intenções.

Nisso, começa a espécie de mantra e os movimentos necessários para hipnotizar todos, colocando-os em um transe profundo, não sendo difícil, pois estavam excessivamente compenetrados em traduzir a tal carta, embebendo cada palavra que falava e por isso, não percebendo a sonolência que os abateu, fazendo-os fechar os olhos, embora ficassem de pé.

Então, liberando a sua outra mão do papel em branco, começa a fazer outros movimentos, já preparando memórias falsas e fazendo-os esquecer da forma Oozaru dela.

– Vocês não se lembraram de nada dessa noite. Apenas saímos para um treino noturno em frente a montanha para treinarmos movimentos de ki. Porém, alguns se entusiasmaram demais e provocaram um desmoronamento na encosta da montanha, sendo que foram Haku, Myachi, Tsuru e Muten Hoshi. Então, voltamos para o dojo, onde dei bronca nesses meus discípulos e agora, todos se preparam para dormir em suas camas.

Então, bate as palmas das mãos duas vezes, vendo que despertavam inicialmente confusos como era o esperado, para depois desejarem boa noite a Mutaito, enquanto que Tsuru, Muten, Haku e Myachi pediam desculpas pelo entusiasmo e o mestre disse que iria relevar, mas, que se fizessem de novo, seriam punidos com mil flexões com um só dedo, fazendo-os arregalarem os olhos, enquanto suavam frio, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Nisso, coloca o papel no bolso e entra na casa, indo para o quarto dela uma última vez, conferindo se fechou as persianas da janela e a cortina, acendendo a luz do abajur próximo da porta, decidindo que deveria orienta-la a nunca olhar para a lua, prometendo a si mesmo, que quando esta fosse maior, explicaria o porque, assim como a verdade sobre ela.

Graças ao seu controle exacerbado nesse aspecto para não ocorrer mais incidentes, Sakura nunca mais se transformou em oozaru e agora, com dezesseis anos, revelou sobre ela ser uma extraterrestre e a transformação.

Desde que era criança, sabia que fora adotada por Mutaito. Que ele a encontrou, o que não era mentira. Só não sabia, na época, que ele, literalmente, a encontrou caindo do céu.

Mutaito decidira desde que ela era bebê a não mentir sobre ser sua neta adotiva, com esta sabendo desde criança, além de que, a saiya-jin sabia que seu avô a amava como se fosse uma neta do seu próprio sangue.

Nisso, ele a levou até onde estavam os destroços da nave que eram irreconhecíveis, agravando-se pelo fato de ter crescido mato e musgo nas partes metálicas espalhadas.

Nisso, ao olhar os pedaços, se recorda de que ela era bastante agressiva quando pequena, mas, que conseguiu lidar e que graças à disciplina do kenpou e treinamento constante, a deixando propositalmente cansada e ofertando lutas a ela, constantemente, além de desafios, pode lidar com a agressividade natural, tornando-a mais controlada.

Porém, este não sabia que o que ajudou, também, a fazê-la mais controlada em sua agressividade, era o fato de que o computador da nave quebrara, acabando por não doutrina-la interruptamente, influenciando sua natureza agressiva, exacerbando-a, assim como não enviara ordens subliminares para que destruísse tudo e matasse quem quer que fosse.

Portanto, o chikyuu-jin só tivera que lidar com a natureza dela, normal, que não fora intensificada pelas mensagens subliminares e lavagem cerebral nos meses que viajara pelo espaço, facilitando assim e muito para que o terráqueo lidasse com o temperamento e a natureza agressiva e destrutiva do saiya-jin.

Nisso, ele vê que Inochi-kashô, uma criatura rara encontrada por Sakura há anos atrás quando era apenas um filhote, crescera e agora já sendo um adulto, se dirigia até ela que o afaga, interrompendo temporariamente o seu treino solitário contra um inimigo invisível.

Ele se recorda de que, ao contrário dela que era agressiva e selvagem quando criança e ao se tornar mais velha, graças ao treinamento, disciplina e lutas, havia diminuído estes instintos naturais, Inochi Kaisho, era fofo e dócil quando pequeno, se tornando agressivo conforme crescia.

Ria ao se lembrar dos problemas que Muten e Tsuru passaram e ainda passam em relação ao temperamento da criatura, que quando tinha seus surtos, costumava encurrala-los no alto de uma árvore e Sakura tinha que lidar com o humor deste, o derrotando, porém tomando cuidado de não feri-lo, fazendo-o se acalmar, novamente.

Somente ela conseguia lidar com o temperamento difícil dele, assim como possuindo o respeito deste e obediência do mesmo.

Porém, sem ninguém suspeitar, um outro uchiyuu-jin havia chegado décadas antes de Sakura e havia crescido, se tornando um homem e mestre de artes marciais.

Esse mesmo alienígena que se esquecera quem era, seu nome e a sua raça, sendo na verdade um dos namekusei-jins sobreviventes do desastre meteorológico de seu planeta natal, tendo sido enviado para a Terra para se salvar, agora estava no templo de Kami-sama.

Havia se tornado um guerreiro poderoso e um autêntico Mestre de artes marciais, orgulhando-se de ter adquirido sozinho seu conhecimento, assim como as suas habilidades por esforço próprio e dedicação.

Apesar de ter um coração bondoso e gentil havia uma pequena e quase imperceptível parte maligna que o manchava e que Kami-sama havia conseguido ver, assim como Karin.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	5. Novo Kami-sama

Um guerreiro que não se lembrava de seu nome verdadeiro e origem, deseja se tornar o novo Kami-sama.

Porém, há uma mancha de maldade em seu coração, não sendo natural dele.

Nisso, após um treinamento severo e intensivo por dias, ele consegue expulsar esse pequeno mal, porém...

Karin- sama decide reconsiderar muitas de suas ações e espera que o novo Kami- sama também...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Porém, como Kami-sama estava morrendo era necessário surgir um sucessor e de todos os seres da Terra, ele era a melhor opção, pois preenchia os requisitos, embora Karin e este, assim como Mister Popo, viram essa ponta de maldade, sabendo que não era dele e sim, que fora contaminado pelas maldades humanas que testemunhou, não sendo algo próprio de sua natureza.

Mas, mesmo morrendo, lhe negou, falando da pequenina mancha de maldade que havia em seu coração, não o culpando, pois fora os humanos que criaram essa maldade dentro dele, sendo consequência do que testemunhou e vivenciou pelo mundo.

Então, o jovem guerreiro começa um treinamento intensivo e severo por dias a fio, pois, segundo a sua visão, era o mais indicado para ser o próximo Kami-sama e desejava ardentemente se tornar um.

Então, consegue enfim expelir o mal dentro dele ao se concentrar.

Nesse exato momento, Kami-sama estava deitado, enfraquecido, enquanto que Mister Popo velava o seu sono, ajeitando as cobertas e suspirando tristemente ao olhar o estado debilitado dele que se agravava a cada dia.

Então, ele o vê se erguendo, com visível dificuldade e olhando seriamente para a direção da entrada do Templo com uma face triste, para depois se erguer, sendo auxiliado, com ambos se dirigindo até a entrada, enquanto uma gargalhada maligna começava a ressonar no local.

Ele sentira o surgimento do mal e suspira ao olhar para cima, baixando as suas orelhas e olhando o mundo lá de cima, pesaroso, pois, por mais que soubesse que algo assim aconteceria, não podia deixar de pensar em quanto sofrimento a humanidade experimentaria pelo mal que havia semeado no coração de um jovem.

– Algo assim era predestinado... Pobres humanos.

Entristecia-se ao pensar que milhares de inocentes pagariam pelo preço de poucos.

Porém, após pensar nisso, decide fazer algo que não pensara fazer. Procuraria por algum guerreiro ou alguém que pudesse enfrentar este mal, se tivesse algum treinamento.

Decidira que veria no Tengoku, onde havia uma visão melhor do gekai (mundo humano) e mais ampla. Tinha a esperança que tal ser existisse e orava para encontra-lo antes que o monstro de puro mal o encontrasse.

Iria expor o seu plano ousado ao novo Kami- sama e esperava que este concordasse.

No Tengoku, o namekusei-jin olhava para cima, estarrecido, ao ver que a espécie de fumaça vermelha- escura que saíra dele, assumia uma forma semelhante a sua, só que tendo nos olhos a pura maldade.

Fica estarrecido, pois ao treinar para conseguir expelir esse pequeno mal, não sabia das consequências.

– Kami-sama... ! - Mister Popo olha em um misto de desespero e medo.

Nisso, sente a mão de Kami-sama em seu ombro, falando em um sussurro, audível, não olhando para ele e sim para o jovem guerreiro, exibindo uma face cansada e um olhar pesaroso para o namekusei-jin

– Infelizmente, era algo inevitável, Mister Popo.

Então, a criatura gargalha malignamente com os olhos rubros, descendo em grande velocidade para o Gekai com o coração repleto de maldade e ódio.

Karin-sama fica apavorado quando este passa por ele, pois somente percebera naquele momento a profundidade da maldade e perversidade, que era muito maior do que julgara, erroneamente, fazendo-o tremer pela primeira vez na vida.

O jovem olha da borda do Tengoku e cerra os punhos, enquanto sente que Kami-sama colocava as mãos em seus ombros, exibindo um olhar bondoso e piedoso:

– Não se culpe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer. Essa maldade não era algo de sua natureza. Nunca foi. Você foi contaminado pelo coração maldoso de muitos humanos, sendo que essa criatura nada mais é do que uma criação indireta dos humanos. Não se martirize, pois sinto que alguém irá detê-lo. Claro, que este não terá um coração puro e gentil, embora seja inocente em alguns aspectos, mas, é forte e possuí um poder ilimitado, porém, não terá escolha, assim como Karin. Chegará o momento que precisará de seu treino e você o dará, mesmo que não preencha todos os requisitos. Só assim poderá se salvar da tristeza e pesar que sente nesse momento.

– Mas, Kami-sama, eu... - ele ainda se sente culpado, enquanto desejava acreditar nas palavras proferidas, sendo que este sentia a enorme tristeza e pesar do jovem.

– Não me resta mais muito tempo de vida. Agora, pode se tornar meu sucessor. Mister Popo o ensinará tudo sobre seus poderes que herdará de mim e suas atribuições, assim como todo o conhecimento que um Kami- sama precisa possuir. Seu coração agora pode receber o fardo e responsabilidade de um Kami. Somente peço que não se esqueça das minhas palavras. Esse ser que lhe contei, será a chave da redenção que seu coração necessita.

Nisso, estende a mão para a frente do namekusei-jin, espalmando-a e se concentrando, assim como recitando algo.

Mister Popo está chorando, enquanto que Kami-sama olha para ele, sorrindo bondosamente, antes de terminar o mantra, interrompendo-o e falando, sem deixar de sorrir:

– Adeus, Mister Popo. Obrigado por tudo.

Nisso, recita a última parte e se seu corpo desaparece, assim como o cajado que caí e passa a flutuar sozinho até o jovem guerreiro que o pega na mão, colocando as duas mãos e sentindo-se estranho, com uma áurea o envolvendo, reluzente, enquanto sentia adquirir poderes novos e incríveis, sentindo que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.

Mister Popo havia secado as suas lágrimas e olhava com admiração para o novo Kami-sama, falando:

– Bem vindo, Kami-sama.

– Mister Popo... Muito obrigado. Mas, não consigo me sentir feliz - fala pesarosamente, olhando para baixo, adquirindo uma visão incrível.

Nisso, começa a sentir o peso do título em seus ombros, passando a surgir um intenso amor para com os humanos e igual tristeza, assim como raiva, ao sentir o desejo do monstro de causar o caos e a destruição.

– Mister Popo confia na previsão do Kami- sama anterior. Com certeza, surgirá alguém para detê-lo. Além disso, ele não te culpou pelo surgimento dessa criatura maligna. Portanto, Kami- sama, não se martirize.

– Tentarei. Espero que este ser consiga detê-lo, para o bem da humanidade. E quando ele surgir e após passar pelo treinamento de Karin e mesmo assim, for necessário que eu o treine, assim irei fazer.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Kami- sama.

Nisso, Mister Popo e o namekusei-jin se viram e vêem Karin surgindo com o seu cajado.

– Karin... Ouviu o que o anterior disse para mim?

– Sim. E inclusive havia pensado nisso. Que nós deveríamos ser mais atuantes, digamos assim. Concordo que os homens devem lutar para se defender, porém, devemos dar meios aos escolhidos dentre eles para conseguirem combater o mal. Por isso, que devemos procurar de imediato alguém que tenha um potencial latente incrível que possa ser lapidado e assim, salvar a Terra. Não podemos ficar passivos e esperar que venha até nós, pois, isso pode não acontecer e aí, estaremos condenando a humanidade que ficará sem bases para poder se fortalecer e enfrentar a ameaça por si só. Não lutaremos as batalhas por eles, porém, daremos meios para que consigam enfrenta-la.

– Concordo com você. De fato, o Kami-sama anterior era mais passivo. Mas, não quero continuar com essa tradição, pois sinto que pode se voltar contra nós. Já começaremos agora a sermos atuantes. Mas, acredito que deve passar primeiro pelo seu treinamento e depois, pelo meu quando chegar o momento propício.

– Ótimo. Vamos procurar e busca-lo para ser treinado.

– Não posso sair do templo e Mister Popo não pode se revelar.

– Tenho aqueles que protegem a minha terra e posso fornecer kintoun´s para trazer o escolhido até as terras abaixo do meu templo e ele deverá subir a torre por si só, conforme a tradição.

– Concordo. Faremos isso.

Nisso, os três, Mister Popo, Kami-sama e Karin passam a olhar para o gekai (mundo dos humanos), buscando desesperadamente esse guerreiro poderoso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	6. Surge Picollo Daimaoh

Picollo se recorda de quando era um único guerreiro, sobre o boato de uma guerreira poderosa, praticante de artes marciais, cujos boatos diziam ser neta do legendário Mutaito...

Nisso, decide traçar um plano inicial, antes de começar o reinado de caos e destruição no gekai (mundo humano).

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No gekai, o ser recém-surgido se dirige até um vale próximo dali começando a matar as pessoas e destruir tudo, gargalhando gostosamente para depois começar a criar ovos que saíam de sua boca e destes, nascendo guerreiros para ajuda-lo no caos e destruição.

Então, se lembrou da época em que era somente um único guerreiro, recordando- se do quanto estes podiam ser perigosos, além do perigo de o desafiarem, sendo que precisava reduzir as chances de alguém ousar desafia-lo, evitando assim que atrapalhassem os seus planos malignos para a humanidade.

Além disso, ouvira boatos de uma guerreira poderosa de um doujo, cuja força e poder estava acima da média humana do que seria considerado normal, mesmo comparada a um homem, que em tese era mais forte que uma mulher.

Porém, não sabia aonde era o tal doujo que esta fazia parte e decide procura-la e nisso, se lembra de assistir a batalha de um mestre em artes marciais, Mutaito, correndo os boatos de que essa guerreira era neta dele, embora, nada fosse comprovado.

Então, pensou que se mandasse seus mazokus atacarem, principalmente, doujos, conseguiria fazê- la se revelar, pois se fosse forte, estes não poderiam contra ela, acabando por facilitar a sua busca. Todos os demais que fossem fracos, seriam destruídos impiedosamente, sorrindo frente a ideia, pois, acabaria também matando muitos guerreiros.

Afinal, a meta dele era destruir todos os guerreiros para que ninguém ousasse desafia-lo no futuro.

Então, se recorda, sorrindo malignamente, que o dojo de Mutaito localizava-se dentre as montanhas da região leste, embora não soubesse exatamente o local.

Decidindo que era a sua melhor dica, pois, ansiava para lutar contra essa guerreira, derrotando- a e assim, gerar desesperança, juntamente com a morte de grandes mestres de artes marciais, como o tal Mutaito, provável avô desta.

Frente a este pensamento, decide se dirigir para lá, concentrando seus esforços naquela região, enquanto que não desejava pesquisar, pois adoraria caça- la e se soubesse de antemão a localização exata, perderia a graça e não seria nada divertido.

E rindo malignamente, passando as ordens aos seus servos, se junta a eles com todos gargalhando gostosamente, experimentando o sabor da destruição e de ver o desespero das pessoas que tentavam inutilmente fugir deles.

Decidiu que após derrota-la, se concentraria em espalhar o caos, a destruição e o desespero na humanidade para satisfazer a sua necessidade de diversão e prazer.

No seu dojo, Mutaito estava em meditação, assim como a sua neta, quando ambos sentem um forte ki e maligno, na direção do oeste.

Ele se levantam e passam a olhar, com este percebendo que ela abanava a cauda de felicidade, assim como nos orbes negros o brilho de alegria, pois identificara como poderoso.

Seu avô suspira cansado, pois ficara alarmado ao sentir vários kis desaparecendo, assim como com certeza ela sentia, mas, que parecia não se importar.

Acreditava que para a sua amada neta, não importava a morte de pessoas.

Claro, nunca mataria alguém, pois sabia o quanto isso o feriria, além de que a fizera prometer ao perceber que a sua natureza não era bondosa e sim, agressiva e incapaz de sentir misericórdia, embora parecesse nutrir sentimentos por ele, por FanFan e por muitos que a rodeavam desde que era criança, chegando a uma espécie de carinho, assim como notando nos treinos, que a jovem parecia dosar bem a força de seus golpes para não machuca-los.

Porém, sabia que frente a desconhecidos, a história era outra e por mais que soubesse disso, a amava do mesmo jeito, adicionando o fato de como era uma alienígena, não poderia exigir, mesmo morando na Terra, um comportamento completamente terráqueo, pois havia a natureza selvagem e agressiva dela a ser considerada, sabendo que era algo profundamente enraizado em seu interior, aceitando tal fato como imutável.

Além disso, ninguém era perfeito, somando-se ao fato que era a sua única família, conseguindo assim realizar o seu sonho de ser pai. Um sonho que sempre teve, mas, que com a perda de sua amada, guardando o amor que sentira por ela dentro dele, decidira dedicar-se de corpo e alma aos treinos para lidar melhor com a dor da perda, acabando por se aperfeiçoar ao ponto de torna-se um mestre em artes marciais famoso, porém, com este vazio dentro dele, que Sakura preencheu.

Ela o salvou da solidão e nada mudaria isso, mesmo a visível natureza agressiva e fria dela para com os seres vivos, embora sentisse que seu coração, conforme convivia com ele e os demais, parecera se acalmar, passando a assimilar sentimentos que não possuía antes, observando que estes ajudaram a "domar", um pouco, o lado selvagem e agressivo, de certa maneira, embora acabasse destruindo, sem querer, tudo o que tocava, como a geladeira por usar sua força excessiva ao tentar movê-la, assim como os moveis, quando o ajudara na mudança, acabando por evitar dar alguma coisa na mão dela ou pedir a sua ajuda, pois sabia que acabaria quebrando, mesmo sem desejar.

Sai de seus pensamentos com a chegada de Tsuru e Muten, pois ambos sentiram o ki maligno e estavam desesperados, assim como os outros alunos que os seguiram e nisso, Mutaito os acalma:

– Sei que estão com medo...

– Não estou com medo, jii-chan (vovozinho)... Quando vamos enfrenta-lo? Eu quero lutar. Por favor.

Pergunta com os olhos pedintes e com um enorme sorriso, extasiada de felicidade, enquanto que a sua cauda abanava de uma forma praticamente indecente, quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio tamanho o frenesi da mesma.

Os discípulos de Mutaito sempre a consideraram um tanto anormal, mesmo que não tivesse a cauda que lembrava a de um macaco, pois, amava lutar acima de tudo, de uma forma um tanto extrema, acima do que seria considerado normal para um guerreiro, assim como a ansiosidade por enfrentar um ser poderoso como exibia naquele momento, desconsiderando que o ki desse ser era aterrorizante, não só pelo nível de poder, assim como a profunda maldade, fazendo todos questionarem- se se ela era de fato humana.

Afinal, um humano estaria apavorado se tivesse que enfrentar um ser desses.

Suspira cansado, passando a mão em seu rosto e apoiando a outra no ombro de sua neta que se encontrava extremamente ansiosa de uma forma quase indecente:

– Primeiro, uniremos forças com os demais dojos. Entrarei em contato com eles. Com certeza, irão tentar enfrenta-lo. Não se esqueçam de nosso dever como praticantes de artes marciais. Estas devem ser usadas para defender os fracos e oprimidos.

Sakura revira os olhos e bufa, cruzando os braços e murmurando, aborrecida, fungando:

– É uma besteira, quero lutar. Vamos logo, jii-chan.

O avô arqueia o cenho e revira os olhos, pois a atitude dela não o surpreendeu em nada. Era seu amor obsessivo por batalhas de uma forma insana e quase irracional que a fazia agir assim.

Nisso, eles olham assustados para o lado direito, ouvindo barulhos de explosões, assim como vários kis desaparecendo, sendo que presenciam nos outros lados, fazendo- os ficarem estarrecidos, devido a velocidade dos ataques, compreendendo então que não era somente um ser, embora este fosse monstruosamente poderoso e sim, haviam vários outros que se revelaram ao usar seus poderes, denunciando ter mais cinco, ao todo.

Ao perceber que havia mais cinco, tornou a ficar animada, sentindo uma imensa alegria, fazendo sua cauda balançar de forma praticamente insana com o avô percebendo e sabendo, que se continuasse assim, ela cederia aos seus instintos e partiria para ataca-los sem ele autoriza-la.

Então, para horror dele, aparece a sua frente uma das crias de Picollo, uma espécie de dragão com corpo humanoide e um olhar maligno, preparando-se para ataca-los.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	7. Encontro inevitável

Sakura consegue derrotar facilmente uma das crias de Picollo Daimaoh, assim como outros Mazokus.

Porém, após a morte deles, o próprio Picollo Damaioh, juntamente com uma de suas crias aparece no doujo de Mutaito...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Porém, antes que fizesse algo, todos os discípulos se reúnem e criam uma esfera de energia em volta de Mutaito e sua neta, o surpreendendo e nisso, o deixando aberto a um ataque direto de Sakura, que salta, o acertando em cheio no pescoço, o degolando, enquanto que os demais a viam estarrecidos, pois fora um golpe brutal e ela não parecia ter percebido ou não se importava.

Nesse momento, Mutaito percebeu que seu receio em não deixa-la tomar conhecimento do Tenkaichi Budokai e o tabu que criou sobre isso, fora a decisão correta.

A sua neta não media sua força, assim como agressividade natural, frente a estranhos, pois vira o sorriso dela, temendo que fosse de tê-lo matado em vez da batalha, pois não durou nem um minuto, enquanto via a cauda dela abanando de felicidade.

Muten e Hoshi, assim como ele, compreendiam que as preocupações e receios confiadas a ele pelo mestre deles possuíam uma base sólida. Viram que o matou sem sequer piscar como se fosse algo corriqueiro e nem tanto pelo ato em si, mas, pelo sorriso que exibia.

Qualquer um que não fosse um assassino, nato, se matasse alguém, mesmo que fosse algo maligno e que tentara mata-lo, não iria sorrir daquela maneira e confessavam, que a aquela que consideram como imouto deles, tinha, de fato, um lado apavorante.

Porém, são tirados de seus pensamentos quando ela olha para os lados e ao acompanharem o olhar dela, vêem mais três seres, parecidos com o outro, que olhavam para ela com o companheiro deles aos pés da jovem, morto e com ela sorrindo, abanando a cauda, enquanto os olhava.

– Foi você, humana, que o matou?

– Sim. Ele era fraco e fiquei aborrecida ao constatar isso. Por isso, o matei. Ele não valia nada em uma luta. O que vocês tem em comum. Pois, são fracos e patéticos.

– O quê?! - um deles grita.

– Como ousa humana? Você é um ser inferior perante nós, os Mazokus, criados pelo grande Picollo Daimaoh. Morra!

Nisso, partem para cima dela com seus punhos erguidos e nisso, olhando-os, com uma face aborrecida, move seus braços e Mutaito vê que ela gera uma espécie de deslocamento do ar em forma de uma espécie de lâmina em sentido horizontal, projetando contra eles e cortando ambos ao meio com vários movimentos, fatiando-os e depois, pegando um pedaço para provar, saboreando.

O mestre percebeu que além de dominar sua técnica, ela o aperfeiçoou. A falta de compaixão dela e felicidade por mata-los, nublava qualquer orgulho que pudesse ter naquele momento.

– São fracos, mas, são gostosos, devo confessar. Assados, ficariam ainda mais maravilhosos. - e nisso, após pensar, libera, para surpresa de todos, uma espécie de rajada de ki na carne deles, parecendo que os assava.

Todos a olhavam estarrecidos, em choque, processando o que ela fizera e Mutaito caía de joelhos no chão, testemunhando o que quisera fingir não ver em todos esses anos, vendo a falta de compaixão e o fato de não encarar a morte de seres como algo ruim, percebendo que ela parecia se divertir com isso, além de comer como se fosse um animal abatido e não algo que lembrava um ser humano, por mais que tivesse cor verde, cauda e asas, além de um rosto estranho.

Mesmo assim, sabia, que nem por isso a rejeitaria. Para ele, era sua querida e amada neta e se tinha tal natureza, não poderia condena-la.

Afinal, não era terráquea, sendo que sempre suspeitara que a raça dela, além de guerreiros, pareciam um tanto cruéis, além de agressivos e terem pensamentos simples, como percebera com a convivência.

Nisso, é despertado por ela, que estende um pedaço de carne ao notar que ela cozinhara com uma rajada de ki, estendendo para ele e perguntando, com a face confusa, sem compreender o olhar dele para a sua mão:

– Quer comer, jii-chan? Tem gosto de galinha. É gostoso.

Percebe que não oferecia por mal e sim, com simplicidade e certa ingenuidade que o intrigava, pois parecia diferente de momentos antes, confirmando seus pensamentos simples, vendo a confusão em sua face, assim como ao olhar para os outros, perguntando, completamente alheia aos olhares deles frente aos últimos atos dela, não condizentes com o que eles compreendiam como humanidade:

– Ah! Vocês querem, também? É que estão olhando. Posso preparar para vocês. Acredito que tenha sobrado o bastante para vocês. Mas, vão ter que esperar, primeiro quero oferecer ao meu jii-chan.

Nisso, olha para o seu avô, que se erguia e apoiava as mãos no ombro dela, suspirando:

– Não quero, Sakura-chan. Obrigado.

Ergue o rosto e nisso, a vê devorando, fazendo-o abanar a cabeça para os lados em desolação.

– Você entende que matou por prazer e que está comendo algo que é semelhante a um humano?

– Hum... - fica pensativa, após abocanhar o último pedaço de forma indecente - Bem, não senti prazer ao abatê-lo, pois fiz por estar aborrecida por ele ser fraco. Assim como todos eles, além de ter ficado brava, pois pensei que teria alguma resistência. Ao corta-los, senti o cheiro maravilhoso da carne deles, percebendo que devia ser deliciosa e estava pensando em devora-los, pois, estava com fome. E quanto a terem aparência humana, eles eram verdes, tinham asas e caudas, parecendo com os lagartos voadores que existem nas montanhas. Para mim, não condiziam com um humano, como vocês. Eram diferentes demais e os rostos lembravam mais focinho do que outra coisa.

Todos ficam surpresos com a explicação e pensamentos simples, fazendo todos os outros suspirarem de alívio, em parte, pois, o que para eles era semelhante a um humano, ela viu como um dos vários lagartos voadores, embora o dorso deles, braços e pernas, lembrasse um humano. Mas, o fatos asas e caudas, assim como a face estranha, fez ela vê-los como presas que costumava abater nas montanhas quando saía para caçar.

Nisso, compreendem o fato dela mata-los tão facilmente e o sorriso, com Mutaito percebendo que pareciam em parte aliviados, embora ainda tivessem uma face de nojo frente a ela os oferecendo os restos cozidos com o seu ki.

Mas, seu avô a conhecia bem, assim como os movimentos da cauda dela, havia decorado todos os padrões e percebera, que aqueles movimentos da cauda, um deles sempre executando quando estava feliz a simples menção de comida e o outro que exibia ao derrotar um adversário, que vira quando ela derrotara em treinos os discípulos dele.

Além disso, do ângulo que estava, vira o olhar dela quando o acertou e depois, olhando para o corpo. Eram olhos frios e ausentes de sentimentos, embora percebesse que sua neta não percebera, conscientemente seus atos, pois não vira nenhuma mentira em seu olhar quando contara a ele.

Somente vira aquele olhar por alguns segundos, quando topou com assassinos ao redor do mundo e agradecia de Muten e Tsuru, não terem visto tal olhar, devido a posição deles, assim como os demais, que também não viram a face assassina.

Nisso, todos olham para cima, vendo que surgira um semelhante aos abatidos e outro, com forma mais semelhante a humana com Mutaito, trajando uma espécie de dogi fechado azul, com um emblema no peito, em cima da roupa. Via o olhar cruel e sentindo o quanto era maligno através de um ki coberto de maldade, sendo percebido por todos.

Mutaito percebe que o que estava a direita da criatura era muito mais poderoso e que não revelara ainda seu verdadeiro potencial, além de ser diferente dos anteriores, por estar em um nível incrível de poder.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	8. O guerreiro maligno e a garota- macaco

Enfim, o encontro do destino inesperado aconteceu. Sakura enfim se encontrou com Picollo Daimaoh...

Porém, algo antes da derradeira batalha deixa todos os demais estarrecidos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Então, percebe que olhava para Sakura que havia devorado o último pedaço de carne, enquanto esta retribuía com um sorriso enorme e a cauda abanando de uma forma quase obscena por estar explodindo de felicidade, sentindo seu sangue saiya-jin ferver ao perceber que lutaria enfim contra um ser poderoso.

Não compreendia essas sensações que a tomavam, pois, fora criada entre os terráqueos e mesmo os mestres de artes marciais e guerreiros, não possuíam o nível absurdo de felicidade que ela sentia nesses momentos, embora que julgasse, que como era uma extraterreste, era normal os sentimentos que a acometiam, não só contra adversários fortes, assim como aqueles que surgiram quando matou os seres estranhos anteriormente. Sentia que era algo dentro dela, um instinto poderoso que rugia e do qual não possuía qualquer controle.

– Você devorou as minhas crias, desgraçada? Ou devo dizer garota-macaco, por causa dessa cauda.

– Eles eram fracos demais. Pelo menos serviram de refeição, pois estava com fome, além de serem gostosos. - fala sorrindo, pondo-se em posição de luta.

Os discípulos gemem em usino ao vê-la deixando-o nervoso, pois sabiam que o ser que voava era poderoso, além de sentirem o mal dele que era quase palpável de tão denso e exposto.

– Como ousa se referir aos meus amados filhos assim! Os Mazoku´s! Sua desgraçada! Vou fazê-la pagar pela ofensa!

Então, observa o avô atrás dela, que olhava para Picollo em um misto de receio e de confusão, arqueando o cenho como se forçasse a memória sobre algo.

Nisso, este fala ao compreender o motivo do olhar deste:

– Não sou esse que você conheceu, Mutaito. E posso notar que ela é a sua neta, né? Ouvi falar muito dela. - termina a frase sorrindo malignamente, pois não esperava encontra-la tão rápido - Ouvi boatos que ela o supera. Estive procurando- a há horas e fico feliz em tê-la encontrado. Sou o grande Picollo Daimao, rei dos demônios! E o seu, garota-macaco?

– Sakura. E estou feliz em encontrar alguém forte como você. Há tempos espero alguém assim. Não há mais nenhum guerreiro que possa enfrentar-me.

Fala sorrindo, sendo difícil controlar a excitação indecente de sua cauda que fazia gestos praticamente insanos em decorrência da falta de coordenação provocada pelo êxtase.

Nisso, desce em frente a ela e põe-se em posição de luta, sentindo um misto de prazer em enfrenta-la, além de ira pela morte de suas crias, não conseguindo definir qual destes era mais forte.

– Bem, então compartilhamos do mesmo sentimento, embora ainda, apesar de estar feliz em encontra-la, sinta raiva por transformar meus amados filhos em refeição.

Afinal, ele também ficava feliz ao encontrar oponentes consideráveis, devendo isso ao seu lado guerreiro, que ainda existia, por mais que a maior parte desta se encontrasse com a sua outra metade.

– Se eram seus filhos, peço desculpas - ela o surpreende - Mas, com aquela aparência, lembravam os kagarots, os quais me alimento nas montanhas. Na próxima vez, se puder, crie com aparência mais humana para não serem confundidos.

– Vou me lembrar disso. Obrigado pela observação. E a desculpo. De fato, a culpa foi minha, os criei mais para monstros que para humanos.

– Disponha.

Falavam normalmente, surpreendendo a todos, pois era como se estivessem sentados, provando o chá da tarde e conversando trivialidades, fazendo todos os outros ficarem estáticos e Mutaito também, embora se condenasse por ficar assim, uma vez que a conhecia bem e que deveria esperar alguma atitude dessas dela, ilógica para muitos, mas, não estranha se fosse considerar que possuía pensamentos simples, além do fato de encarar qualquer batalha como um divertimento, por mais sério que este fosse.

Já, Muten e Tsuru, abanavam a cabeça para os lados, estando ambos um de cada lado de Mutaito e afastados dos demais discípulos, que procuravam manter-se em guarda e com os dedos concentrados, esperando qualquer ataque, enquanto volta e meia olhavam para a outra criatura com forma mais humanoide, só que alada, que olhava a conversava do namekusei-jin e da saiya-jin com atenção.

A pedido de Mutaito, ambos estavam atentos ao outro servo do ser maligno, que estava parado no ar, continuando a observando seu criador e a garota-macaco, querendo testemunhar a batalha, embora tivesse notado que estava sendo observado pelos demais humanos, fazendo-o sorrir torto, achando graça na tentativa débeis dele de tentarem se proteger.

Ambos os lados estavam atentos aos movimentos um do outro, prontos para qualquer reação.

Mutaito sabia que a diferença de poderes não era tão grande, porém, havia o fator experiência e isso, ela não possuía, pois nunca a deixara sair do doujo ou oferecera isso, por temer que acabasse matando os seus oponentes nas batalhas, pois seriam estranhos para ela, ao contrário de seus discípulos, que esta conhecia desde que era bebê, sendo mais seguro lutar contra eles do que com os outros, acabando por limitar o aprendizado dela e aperfeiçoamento.

E agora, com sua neta frente a um experiente artista marcial, se desesperava. Pois, além do fator poder, havia o de experiência em batalhas pesando contra ela, que parecia alheia, devido ao êxtase que estava ao encontrar alguém poderoso.

Nisso, ambos ficam em posição de batalha e quando uma singela folha cai no chão próximo dali, ambos avançam tendo ambos em seus rostos um sorriso feliz, começando a lutar.

Porém, ninguém ali desconfiava que haviam três seres que observavam a batalha de ambos com atenção e que planos estavam sendo traçados, enquanto estes permaneciam no Tengoku, observando a batalha, atentamente e esperançosos de terem encontrado a solução para salvar a humanidade de uma era das trevas.


	9. Menina-macaco Vs Rei dos Demônios

Começa a batalha acirrada...

Será que Sakura conseguirá vencer Picollo Daimao?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nisso, ela avança, com um sorriso nos lábios e o punho contra ele que desvia, sorrindo, para depois sentir um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo várias vezes, e inclusive usara a cauda algumas vezes, o surrando e com isso, o arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face, fazendo-o cuspir uma gosma verde da boca, enquanto seu corpo é atirado com violência para trás.

A vê flexionando as pernas no chão para depois saltar na direção dele com o punho voltado para frente e ao se aproximar, tenta acerta-la com os dedos estendidos e alongando sua mão, porém, desvia e usando a sua cauda, roda sobre o seu braço, o surpreendendo, levando o punho ao rosto dele o acertando, mas, não sem antes este retribuir, chutando o rosto da jovem e fazendo-a ser atirada para trás, que se recupera, rolando o corpo, fazendo os pés e as mãos tocarem o solo para depois impulsionar- se contra Picollo, este inicialmente dobrado e depois o esticando, rodando o corpo e o acertando no tórax com os dois pés, violentamente.

Com a força do golpe, não consegue se recuperar, acabando por cair violentamente no solo, de costas, sendo atirado para cima de novo com o impacto e depois, caindo de vez, levantando uma camada considerável de poeira.

Nisso, Sakura fica de pé em postura defensiva, pois, era contra os seus princípios surrar um oponente caído, pois adorava esperar este erguer-se para depois joga-lo no chão novamente, além de sentir-se confiante, não entendo o porque do receio do mestre e de todos, pois, o ki não parecia tão poderoso assim, embora se divertisse, com sua cauda abanando para os lados.

Nisso, erguendo-se, comenta:

– Existe alguém neste mundo que pode acabar comigo... - nisso, olha atentamente para a jovem a sua frente - Entendo.

– Entende o quê? - ela arqueia o cenho, sem sair de sua postura.

– Então, no nível deles, meus criados não conseguiram lidar com você, pois, apesar de ser uma mulher, seu nível está muito acima do usual, confirmando os boatos sobre você.

Nisso, de pé, ele tira a espécie de lenço que usava no pescoço e consequentemente uma espécie de túnica, enquanto falava:

– Quando se trata de pessoas como você - arremessa a túnica e lenço para trás do corpo, revelando um dogi fechado azul e com uma espécie de faixa de pano vermelha enrolada na cintura- não me resta escolha a não ser acabar com a sua raça.

Ele então pausa a conversa, enquanto apalpava os pulsos e esticava levemente o pescoço, falando em seguida:

– Vou te mostrar com todos os detalhes a força do grande Rei dos demônios, Picollo Daimao-sama! -e estreita os olhos, seu sorriso não abandonando em nenhum momento o seu rosto.

Nisso, Sakura fala, ainda sorrindo confiantemente, fazendo a cauda abanar ainda mais de felicidade:

– Até parece! Vou acabar facilmente com você!

A saiya-jin fica surpresa ao ver que os olhos dele brilharam por alguns segundos para depois sentir que o ki deste subia, enquanto via o que parecia ser ondas de chamas. Além disso, começara a sentir uma opressão vindo deste e a sensação de pura maldade, que a deixava boquiaberta, enquanto o poder aumentava em um ritmo alarmante.

Tal ato fez Mutaito cair de joelhos, apavorado, temendo por sua neta ao ver que somente agora Picollo revelava seu poder real, sentindo que seu corpo tremia e suas pernas estavam paralisadas, pois, não era somente o ki e sim, o fato que este transbordava pura maldade e ira, sendo que nunca sentira algo assim, nem do pior dos assassinos.

Muten e Tsuru também sentiam o mesmo que seu mestre e então, também caem sobre os seus pés, enquanto tal cenário parecia surreal demais, de uma forma insana e nesse instante, todos os demais, assim como o avô dela sabiam que Sakura perderia. Os poderes de seu oponente estavam em uma escala inimaginável para aquele mundo, com estes concordando que de fato, Picollo Daimao era o Rei dos demônios, sendo a explicação mais plausível para tal nível de poder, uma vez que não pertencia ao mundo em que viviam.

Sorrindo malignamente, jogou toda a opressão repleta de maldade e puro poder na garota que estava próxima dele, fazendo-a dobrar os braços em frente ao corpo, e concentrando seu ki, enquanto que o sorriso abandonara o seu rosto e agora olhava irritada para o ser a sua frente, enquanto murmurava em pensamentos, com os dentes agora cerrados:

"Droga. Sinto que estou ficando paralisada com esse ki opressivo"

Nisso, se acostumando, pergunta a si mesmo, confusa, com a face séria, sentindo que não conseguia, de fato, movimentar o corpo:

– O que está acontecendo... Que poder é esse? Não consigo me mexer.

Nisso, fica boquiaberta, quando se aproveitando do fato de não conseguir se mexer tamanha opressão de poder, Picollo avança com a face séria, correndo até ela e a chutando com o pé embaixo do queixo dela, arremessando-a para o alto, para depois este dobrar suas pernas para em seguida saltar, usando a propulsão de seus músculos, enquanto a jovem tentava se recuperar do golpe.

Porém, não consegue a tempo, em um misto de dor e de surpresa, acabando por receber um soco potente no rosto, fazendo-a cair de cabeça do alto em grande velocidade, se chocando no solo e abrindo uma pequena cratera, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira e pedregulhos voarem, enquanto que ele pousava suavemente na frente desta e da cratera aberta com o corpo dela, formando um buraco considerável.

Com um sorriso torto de prazer, se aproxima da cratera ligeiramente profunda e do corpo caído da jovem, cuja dor que sentia a impedia de falar algo, enquanto uma intensa raiva pelo ser que a segurou pelo pescoço, brotava em seu corpo, espalhando- se por todos os seus poros, quando este inclinou sobre o corpo, a erguendo, com esta podendo somente cerrar os dentes em um misto de raiva e dor, conseguindo enfim abrir um olho e olhar com ira para o namekusei-jin, que comenta sinceramente surpreso e admirado:

– Você ainda está viva. Impressionante. Sua resistência é de fato sobre-humana, menina- macaco.

– Claro que sim, desgraçado.

Nisso, puxando-a para mais perto, a soca com violência no rosto, sorrindo malignamente, fazendo questão de esfregar o punho fechado no rosto machucado dela, que não emitia nenhum som, nem mesmo de dor, para não dar esse prazer a ele.

– O que foi? Não consegue falar? - pergunta a jovem exibindo um sorriso maligno.

Porém, irada, consegue reunir um vestígio de força e sacode o seu corpo na direção deste, o surpreendendo e o chutando no queixo, mas, não sem antes, esse joga-la com violência sobre uma rocha atrás desta e em seguida, ao se refazer do golpe, aproveitando que ela ainda sentia muita dor no corpo e caída nas pedras quebradas, Picollo golpeia com o cotovelo o abdômen dela com violência, fazendo o corpo da mesma arrebentar as pedras, enquanto que era esmagada contra o chão, fazendo-a golfar sangue, passando a sentir uma dor lacerante no abdômen, cerrando os dentes para não gritar de dor.

Nisso, ao perceber que um filete de sangue verde escorria do canto de sua boca, secando-o com a mão, sentiu uma imensa ira toma-lo, pensando:

"Maldita. Como um mísero humano, ainda mais uma mulher, pôde ferir o grande Picollo Daimao dessa forma? Como ela ousa?"

– Desgraçada! - ele grita tomado por ira - Agora chega!

Nisso, abaixa sua mão e começa a concentrar o ki nela em forma de pequenas ondas, que se tornam uma espécie de descarga elétrica, até que fecha o seu punho e estes raios se dissipam nesse momento, enquanto via Sakura caída no chão e embora não tivesse emitido nenhum grito ou gemido de dor, seu rosto encontrava-se contorcido, indicando que estava sofrendo e muito com os diversos ferimentos em seu corpo.

Sorrindo torto, malignamente, ergue o punho até o nível de seu ombro e estica o dedo indicador, concentrando o poder na ponta deste, mais precisamente na unha afiada como garra e lança uma rajada que implode de sua mão em forma de um brilho intenso, concentrando-se em uma rajada única e mortífera em direção a jovem ainda caída de frente a ele, em meio a uma pilha de detritos de pedra e terra.


	10. Laços de sangue -Âmago

Por mais que estivesse machucada, Sakura continuava levantando-se, enquanto sentia algo rugir dentro dela. Algo que a fazia erguer quantas vezes fosse necessário...

Pela primeira vez desde que começou a luta, Piccolo passa a sentir medo, sendo suficiente apenas um olhar...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Modifiquei um pouco o primeiro capítulo. Confesso que não queria esperar até a fase 4, para citar os pais de Kakarotto.

Agora, a leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Porém, esta consegue se recuperar e salta para o lado desviando do golpe o surpreendendo, que fica estático pelo ato inesperado.

Nisso, usando a força para saltar dali, ela rodopia no ar e caí atrás de uma pedra, ofegante e quase sem forças, sentindo ainda uma dor violenta no corpo, mas, cerrando os dentes para não dar o prazer de vê-la gritar, enquanto arfava, apoiando seu corpo na pedra, sentindo-se desfalecer, gradativamente.

Piccolo ir malignamente, enquanto a olhava, já tendo se recuperado da surpresa, vendo que apenas tentava evitar debilmente aquilo que era na verdade inevitável. Perecer em suas mãos.

- Então, garota macaco, ainda tem força para fugir, hein?

Sakura não conseguia responder, pois tentava poupar o máximo de oxigênio enquanto arfava para tentar se recuperar, lutando para manter seus olhos abertos, sentindo dores terríveis pelo corpo.

Mutaito estava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos tremiam ao ver o estado em que sua neta se encontrava, amargurando-se por tê-la mantido no doujo em vez de fazê-la partir em uma jornada de aprendizado e que com certeza, serviria para aumentar seus poderes além de adquirir experiência. Notara, que o poder dela aumentava sem limites e, portanto, isso, provavelmente, teria feito alguma diferença.

Sua superproteção e preocupação com os demais humanos fazia agora sua neta pagar um alto preço e temia que ela morresse. Queria ajuda-la, mas, algo o impedia. Mesmo sendo uma garota, tinha o seu orgulho. Ajuda-la, seria o pior que poderia fazer, mas, era sua amada neta. Não podia ficar vendo ele a machucando e não fazer nada, pois, sentia que as forças em suas pernas voltavam, gradativamente.

Muten e Tsuru sentiam raiva do ser que estava surrando aquela que tinham como imouto e por mais que sentissem o desejo de surrar o ser verde até fazer todo o sangue dele sair de seu corpo, sabiam que nada podiam fazer, fazendo-os se sentirem completamente inúteis, pois, ela era mais forte do que os dois juntos. Portanto, se Sakura não conseguia fazer frente a este ser, o que eles poderiam fazer? Torciam seus punhos com ira, não podendo fazer nada mais do que cerrar os dentes com raiva e tremer de ódio com eles mesmos, sentindo-se inúteis.

Os demais sentiam-se irritados ao verem a neta de seu mestre ser surrada, mas, estavam apavorados demais, ainda, para fazerem algo, por saberem estar sendo observados pelo servo deste, do alto, que apesar de sorrir insanamente para a surra da jovem garota, permanecia atento a eles, com estes sabendo que havia uma clara diferença de poderes, pois, não estava no mesmo nível dos outros que foram abatidos e sim, além.

Piccolo concentra novamente seu poder na ponta de seu dedo, lançando o ataque contra Sakura, que exausta e com dores pungentes, acaba não conseguindo fugir, novamente.

A pedra é destruída e esta é atirada no ar para longe com a onda da explosão que fere ainda mais o seu corpo e quando caí perto de uma rocha, atira novamente, fazendo-a voar com a explosão, quando esta tenta se colocar de pé.

Nisso, a saiya-jin consegue ficar de pé, rolando seu corpo no chão ao cair neste e girando sobre o seu eixo, ignorando a dor que fora agravada com este movimento, colocando-se de pé a tempo de saltar para cima antes do golpe em forma de feixe a acertasse, fazendo o mesmo se chocar no chão e assim se segue, com ela tendo um resquício de força para fugir, mas, que, porém, diminuí drasticamente conforme sofria os danos das ondas de explosão ao se chocar no solo e no último ataque, não consegue saltar eficientemente e sendo jogada, consecutivamente, com violência no chão, fazendo-a se sentar com dificuldade, enquanto seus músculos tremiam pela dor e esforço descomunal, arfando ainda mais, enquanto pensava:

"Ele errou de propósito para se divertir"

Tal pensamento é brutalmente confirmado pela fala dele, em meio a risos:

- É um belo espetáculo!

E frente a este pensamento e confirmação, sente seu sangue ferver e algo rugir de ira em seu peito, um sentimento que não entende, mas, que o ato dele "brincar" com ela e a humilhar, fazendo- a sentir um ódio imenso em forma de um rugido feral de dentro de seu ser, das profundezas de seu corpo e uma vontade praticamente bestial de estraçalhar o ser a sua frente, fazendo-a considerar que talvez fosse o lado oozaru dela, pois, sabia de sua transformação em noites de lua cheia.

Porém, não desconfiava que a sua raça era de guerreiros orgulhosos e portanto, ser alvo de piada ou diversão para outros seres era a pior ofensa que podia ser dirigida a um saiya-jin, com exceção de cortar a cauda deste, que era pior ainda, se era possível, pois além do orgulho de seu poder, força e resistência, havia o orgulho da cauda, fortemente intrínseca em sua raça desde tempos primordiais e imemoráveis.

Então, esperançosa, olha para o céu, na mísera esperança de ver uma lua e assim, poder se transformar, pois soubera que seus poderes pareciam aumentar e exacerbadamente, quando se transformava, mas, não havia o globo celeste para ajuda-la.

Porém, quando Piccolo se depara com aqueles olhos, percebendo que não eram de humanos e sim, com a essência próxima de uma fera, podendo ver a sombra de uma passando por detrás dos orbes desta, um monstro de orbes vermelhos como o sangue que desejava derramar e enfurecida, o faz sentir calafrios de medo, sem compreender como um simples olhar e uma feição séria, quase feral de tamanho ódio, podia ser projetado na face de uma simples jovem, mesmo esta possuindo uma cauda, por mais estranho que fosse considerando que era uma humana, isso ao seu ver, embora achasse que um humano não se enquadraria nela, por causa de sua resistência descomunal e poder não encontrado em mais nenhum ser, além do olhar quase bestial tomado pela ira. Além disso, era uma garota e não deveria ter tamanha força, poder e resistência.

Mas, decide se refazer, evitando olhar diretamente para ela, embora os olhos ferais irados ainda reverberassem em sua mente e decide retornar o rosto ao que era outrora, de escárnio e diversão, empurrando seu medo para o fundo de seu corpo, pois, não podia demonstrar:

- Para onde foi todo aquele seu entusiasmo de antes?

Nisso, Sakura luta para ficar de pé e consegue, embora não estivesse firme e oscilasse, pois, forçava seus músculos além do que conseguiam suportar, sem compreender, por completo, o que a fazia ficar de pé, que na verdade era o seu orgulho saiya-jin. Este, sem ela saber a impulsionava, enquanto que seus olhos permaneciam cravados no ser a sua frente, que evitava olhar diretamente para ela, por medo.

- A luta acabou de começar. - nisso, Piccolo sorri ainda mais, evitando assim do medo toma-lo, pois, sem vê-la nos olhos, sentia o olhar perfurando a sua pele implacavelmente - Prepare-se para morrer!


	11. Saiya-jin Vs Namekusei-jin

O sangue saiya-jin dela desperta com ímpeto, dando-lhe forças para continuar enfrentando Piccolo.

Segue-se uma batalha acirrada, renovada, de uma autêntica saiya-jin contra um namekusei-jin.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Então, avança tão rápido contra a jovem que parece desaparecer no ar, surpreendendo a jovem que sente uma movimentação a sua esquerda e quando vira o rosto, consegue desviar a tempo de um chute do namekusei-jin, saltando para o lado e dobrando suas pernas, apoiando um dos braços no chão, para depois impulsionar o corpo para frente, tentando golpeá-lo.

Porém, este salta para o alto, escapando e ela tem que rolar o corpo no ar para cair sobre os pés, embora dobrasse um joelho, com seus músculos reclamando de dor a um nível absurdo, enquanto que seu orgulho saiya-jin os obrigava a continuar se mexendo e fora tão forte a ordem deste, que ela consegue saltar para cima com o punho erguido, ao ponto das árvores serem nada menos que pequenos pontos verdes.

Mas, Piccolo consegue desviar do golpe, se movendo tão rápido, que aprecia desaparecer no ar e nisso, Sakura vira o rosto para o lado direito, porém, errando e acabando por ser golpeada na cabeça com as mãos fechadas uma na outra, fazendo-a sentir uma dor lacerante, assim como perdendo a consciência enquanto caía em queda livre no chão, acabando por quicar devido a força, com o seu inimigo a chutando com violência para longe, com esta fechando os olhos tamanha a dor que sentia, sentindo que sua consciência parecia querer desvanecer e ainda no ar, a golpeia na cabeça com força, fazendo-a se chocar de cabeça no chão e seu corpo tornar a subir pela força do impacto, fazendo-a cair de vez no chão com a barriga para baixo, cerrando os dentes, instintivamente, para não dar o prazer de gemer de dor para seu oponente.

Mesmo assim, seu imenso e poderoso orgulho saiya-jin a faz se erguer, incialmente o tronco e usando o impulso de uma força desconhecida a ela, salta em direção ao seu inimigo com os braços flexionados no lado de seu corpo e então, com seu orgulho ditando e gerando sua força, começa a dar uma sequência de socos consecutivos.

Porém, o namekusei-jin desvia de todos com um sorriso de escárnio, dando um soco na face desta, que se recupera, usando as pernas e saltando de costas, apoiando as mãos no terreno, até que seus pés tocam o chão e novamente impulsiona o seu corpo.

Sua ira e orgulho, impedindo-a de sentir a dor e o medo, lançando-se de cabeça contra seu oponente, sem se preocupar com mais nada, apenas focando-se na morte deste e nada mais.

Mutaito e os demais ficam estarrecidos, pois sentiam pelo ki o quanto ela estava fraca, alguns minutos atrás, para de repente, este se elevar, um pouco e mesmo assim, conseguia ainda lutar e não era só isso, não conseguiam ver a dor no rosto dela, apenas ira e ódio a um nível profundo. O avô dela notava que esse ódio surgiu quando o rei dos demônios começou a "brincar" com ela, rindo dela, humilhando-a. Algo lhe dizia que a raça dela devia ser extremamente orgulhosa.

Tudo bem, um guerreiro tinha seu orgulho, mas, este não fazia aguentar uma luta por tanto tempo e não "fornecia" uma espécie de força e resistência, assim como motivação a um nível profundo, ao ponto de ignorar a dor e continuar lutando como senão estivesse quase desfalecendo. Isso tudo o fazia considerar a hipótese de uma raça extremamente orgulhosa, além de poderosa e resistente.

Porém, antes que conseguisse acertar um soco nele, este a golpeia no rosto com raiva pela ousadia da jovem de continuar encarando-o, sem demonstrar medo ou receio em seu olhar, algo que também o desconcertava, além de deixa-lo consternado, com o fato que apesar de estar ferida, inclusive gravemente, continuava saltando e lutando, como senão sentisse dor, fazendo-o indagar se de fato, a garota era mesmo uma humana, apesar da cauda.

Porém, dessa vez, o soco potente deste consegue infligir algum dano e nisso, ela acaba caindo no chão, sentindo que as suas forças se esvaiam, assim como a dor ameaçara surgir em sua mente, lembrando-a do estado de seu corpo, gravemente ferido.

Mesmo assim, cerrando os dentes por mais dor que sentisse e seus músculos tremessem pela fadiga, luta consigo mesma para ficar de pé, praticamente sentando, conseguindo inicialmente apenas que seu tronco se erguesse, embora o apoiasse em um braço, arfando, com o sangue que escorria de várias escoriações e machucados, assim como pelo canto da sua boca.

E nisso, fala próximo de um sussurro, com visível raiva, mais para si mesmo, com um triste sorriso de aceitação, por mais que para ela soasse amargo como fel:

- Eu tenho que admitir... que ele é incrível.

Nisso, Piccolo ri levemente e sorri, cinicamente:

- O que foi? Já vai desistir?

Então, vê que ela se erguia, lutando contra o seu próprio corpo para ficar de pé, com seu orgulho saiya-jin ordenando-a a fazer isso e o namekusei-jin, no fundo de seu coração, a reconhecia como uma guerreira nata e passou a ter, surpreendentemente, certa admiração, estranhando esse pensamento, mas, aceitando-o.

Porém, ninguém precisava saber disso e decidira guardar o nome dela em suas recordações como uma guerreira valorosa e orgulhosa, pois, sabia que somente o orgulho dela a fazia ficar de pé.

- Droga... - ela murmura, ainda lutando para ficar de pé, até que consegue, embora estivesse completamente firme.

E sorrindo, não cinicamente ou malignamente, apenas sorrindo, admirado com a tenacidade e ousadia da jovem guerreira, não diminuindo em nada sua admiração e inclusive, aumentando-a, por mais que muitos a pudessem julgarem-na louca ou suicida por seus atos. Era uma verdadeira guerreira, orgulhosa e corajosa.

Porém, para seu reinado de teor e caos, ela seria um empecilho e em seu interior, seu lado guerreiro se afligia com a decisão de mata-la, julgando, que se fosse outro tempo e outra situação, teriam sido grandes rivais e por que não, amigos? De certa maneira.

Mesmo assim, não podia deixar tais sentimentos interferirem em seu plano para os humanos. A mataria, embora em seu íntimo, uma imensa tristeza o tomasse, por ter que matar tão valorosa guerreira.

Então fala, mesmo sabendo de antemão qual seria a resposta dela:

- Não importa o quanto tente, não tem como você vencer com esse nível de poder. E não tem para onde fugir, pois, como disse, anteriormente, você irá morrer pelo bem dos meus planos, assim como toda a humanidade, que irá experimentar o terror e o caos antes do derradeiro golpe. A morte é a única opção que lhe resta, Sakura. Está preparada para o seu destino?

Apesar da raiva e ódio dela, esta percebe que ele a chamara pela primeira vez pelo nome e não como menina macaco.

Mesmo admiradonde-se por ele ter tal consideração por ela, seu olhar não titubeia e Piccolo sorrir frente ao fogo que expandia por detrás dele, a determinação e orgulho queimando nas veias da jovem, que exclama consigo mesma em pensamento:

_"Velocidade e poder... Os meus nem se comparam aos dele!"_

"Droga" nisso, ergue-se com dificuldade "Enquanto respirar continuarei lutando. O meu destino não será a morte, senão puder leva-lo junto comigo"

Nisso, põe-se de pé e em posição ofensiva, rosnando para o ser a sua frente, dando uma resposta não verbal ao que falara, surpreendendo-o, que sorri com admiração:

- Parece que ainda tem um pouquinho de força... E eu ainda nem usei metade do meu poder. Que pena - de fato, seu lado remanescente guerreiro se ressentia pelo que ia fazer, mas, este não podia fazer nada contra o gigantesco e imenso mal dentro dele que era absoluto e irredutível em suas ordens - E agora, o que vai fazer, guerreira Sakura?

A jovem cerra os olhos, como se ainda juntasse todas as suas forças com o auxílio do orgulho, pois, não morreria sem lutar com tudo o que possuía.

- O que vai fazer? - ia gargalhar, mas, muda de ideia, seu lado guerreiro domou seu mal pela primeira vez na batalha, refreando sua gargalhada cínica e cruel, frente à coragem e ousadia da guerreira que ainda não caíra.

Então, esticando uma das pernas e juntando o vestígio de seus poderes, ela rosna e se prepara para atacar o ser a sua frente, esticando a suas mãos e preparando seu golpe mais poderoso, concentrando todo o poder restante que possuía em forma de uma esfera com uma das mãos espalmadas em frente ao corpo, para depois este se concentrar na ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o se surpreender ao sentir a concentração de energia em um único ponto, sendo absurdamente poderoso, surpreendendo-o com a quantidade de poder que ela ainda possuía.

E nisso, ela lança uma rajada em forma de um feixe achatado e poderoso capaz de cortar tudo o que tocava como uma espada.

- Hikari no Kenshin! (espirito da espada de luz).

Piccolo ergue as mãos e concentra seu poder na palma desta, para depois fechar em punho, criando uma espécie de esfera que envolve seu punho para depois "migrar" para as mãos e quando o ataque da jovem se choca com essa espécie de esfera, que aumentara, praticamente triplicando de tamanho, surge um imenso clarão com o choque das técnicas, tornando impossível aos demais de verem o que se sucedia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	12. Orgulho saiya-jin

Sakura colocou todo o seu poder nesse golpe. Porém...

Nisso, Mutaito e os demais, testemunham o início do horror de Piccolo Daimao.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sakura exclama feliz:

- Acertei em cheio. Consegui!

Porém, para horror desta, ele não sofreu nada com o seu golpe mais poderoso, capaz de cortar tudo o que tocava.

Piccolo estava com seus braços dobrados na frente do corpo, sorrindo, frente à face aturdida da jovem.

- Bem, chegou a sua hora, Sakura. Alguma última palavra? - seu lado guerreiro se emudecera, após tentar espernear para não mata-la, acabando por seus esforços serem infrutíferos.

Nisso, uma chuva torrencial começa a cair, sendo seguida por relâmpagos e trovões, como se quisessem iluminar tenebrosamente o último ato da jovem guerreira que está curvada, de quatro, arfando e sentindo suas forças quererem abandona-la, além de toda a intensidade da dor que conseguira ignorar admiravelmente até aquele momento, enquanto murmurando mais para si mesmo:

- Droga... droga... meu corpo... Que força incrível. - fala, por mais que isso fosse como o fel em sua boca, mas, era obrigada a admitir.

- Ajoelhe e implore por clemência por sua vida patética. - fala, por mais que seu lado guerreiro sentisse asco pelas palavras proferidas, ignorando-o graças à pura maldade que habitava o seu coração.

- Nunca... eu jamais vou desistir! Lutarei até o meu último sopro de vida! - exclama com o vestígio de suas forças.

Tal resposta não o surpreendeu em nada. Já esperava algo assim.

Ela era uma guerreira destemida e orgulhosa. Nunca iria pedir clemência e sobre lutar até o seu último suspiro era o esperado. Isso só o fazia admira-la ainda mais em seu íntimo, enquanto que seu lado guerreiro se lamuriava pelo que ia fazer contra alguém que reconhecia como uma guerreira valorosa e digna.

- Nesse caso, prepare-se para morrer! - exclama, concentrando o seu poder, enquanto que a pequena parte guerreira que residia nele se encolhia em um canto, fechando os olhos e não desejando presenciar o ato que tanto abominava.

Mas, mesmo o seu lado maligno, fora contagiado por uma faísca de admiração e respeito pela guerreira orgulhosa e destemida a sua frente, mas, mesmo essa faísca, em nada mudara os seus planos para a jovem.

Porém, o influenciou, em parte, pois o faria usar sua técnica mais poderosa em respeito e homenagem a guerreira orgulhosa e destemida a sua frente:

- Usarei o meu golpe mais poderoso. Sinta-se honrada por isso, Sakura!

- Tente! - ela está de pé, exclamando entre os dentes cerrados.

Nisso, Mutaito corre até a neta, mas, a criatura que observava tudo o que acontecia, assim como os discípulos dele, do alto, desce rapidamente do céu, o derrubando com um chute, fazendo-o cair, para depois desviar do golpe em forma de feixe dele que tenta corta-lo no meio, com este vendo atônito que ele parecera desaparecer da sua frente, sentindo em seguida que era segurado pelo punho, sendo este torcido e acabando por fazê-lo cair de joelhos, enquanto lutava para se libertar com o servo de Piccolo forçando o aperto no punho, fazendo-o gemer:

- Não irá atrapalhar o grandioso Piccolo Daimao.

Horrorizado, ergue o rosto e vê Piccolo concentrando o seu poder e fazendo pequenas pedras se agitarem a sua volta, erguendo-as do chão, enquanto que as veias de seu corpo saltavam para fora e um intenso poder se aglomerava em volta de seu corpo, circundando-o, enquanto que Sakura fechara os olhos, se concentrando e reunindo suas forças.

Ele estica seu braço direito, concentrando seu poder no punho fechado a outra mão passou a segurar o antebraço dele instantes antes, como se auxiliasse na concentração do poder exclusivamente na mão direita que se abre, lançando o golpe em forma de uma rajada luminosa concentrada:

- Bakuriki Maha (Ataque demoníaco do Poder explosivo)!

Ao abrir os olhos, Sakura consegue saltar para o alto, instantes antes do golpe ser lançado, enquanto que toda a área era envolvida em um forte clarão ofuscante, explodindo uma área considerável, acabando por implodi-la, levantando uma nuvem densa de poeira e detritos, varrendo tudo ao redor deste, enquanto que quem assistira, fora obrigado a erguer o antebraço em frente aos olhos, lutando para não ser arrastado pela força do ataque.

Piccolo sorria, porém, notou a aproximação da jovem pelo alto, preparando-se para ataca-lo com um chute.

Porém, lança uma rajada diretamente na jovem, acertando-a em cheio e nisso, estranhamente, o coração da saiya-jin para de bater segundos antes do golpe tê-la atingido, fazendo-a cair então sem vida no chão, enquanto que relâmpagos iluminavam a cena, assim como trovões que reverberavam pelos céus.

Nisso, Piccolo olha a guerreira morta e fala, com a voz amargurada pelo seu ato, pois, a última resistência dela, agravou ainda mais esse sentimento. De fato, lutou até o fim de sua vida como havia falado e isso, ele reconhecia, assim como o quanto fora valorosa e destemida.

Fala em um murmúrio, ciente que mais ninguém o ouviria:

- Lamento por isso. Você era uma esplêndida guerreira, orgulhosa e destemida. Isso, esse Piccolo Daimao reconhece. Guardarei o seu nome pelo resto da minha existência, Sakura. Se fosse em outra vida, sentiria orgulho em treina-la para torna-la mais forte ainda. Adeus, jovem guerreira.

Nisso, olha para o pai desta e fala ao seu servo:

- Ela está morta.- e voa para o céu, junto de sua cria.

Mutaito corre até o corpo da filha com o rosto umedecido de lágrimas e em desespero com as lembranças de sua neta vívidas em sua mente, desde que era um bebê, fazendo-o correr sem pensar em mais nada com Muten e Tsuru o seguindo, pois, estavam agoniados e tristes pela morte daquela que viam como uma adorada irmã caçula.

Então, abraçando o corpo sem vida, Mutaito chora desesperado e os dois discípulos caem de joelhos no chão, chorando agoniados.

O trio estava tão perdido em tamanha tristeza que não percebem Piccolo concentrando seus poderes novamente.

Porém, os três ficam surpresos ao ouvirem que o coração dela voltara a bater do nada, deixando-os estarrecidos e fazendo-os despertarem da tristeza com Mutaito sorrindo, em meio às lágrimas, agora de felicidade, abraçando a sua neta.

Nisso, sentem o poder sendo concentrado e ao olharem para cima, vêem que Piccolo se preparava para ataca-los, enquanto este jurava a si mesmo em pensamento, julgando que a jovem estivesse de fato, morta:

_"Vou fazer desse doujo seu túmulo, Sakura. Você viveu e cresceu nele, portanto, é o certo a fazer."_

Nisso, se apavoram a vê-lo usar o mesmo golpe de outrora, novamente, soltando uma rajada absurdamente poderosa, fazendo com que todos fossem mortos instantaneamente e o lugar fosse destruído, sem saber que o avô dela e seus discípulos sobreviveram, graças a técnica de Mutaito de cortar o ar com o ki, enquanto segurava com a sua outra mão sua neta ferida e os dois discípulos invocavam a barreira ao concentrarem juntos os seus poderes.

Conforme cortou a rajada lançada por Piccolo, consideravelmente, sem que este percebesse, o impacto não foi tão violento na barreira, que se desfez, porém, aguentando muito bem a primeira onda de choque, garantindo assim que fossem atirados para dentro da cachoeira, protegidos com isso da segunda onda do impacto pelo desfiladeiro e consequentemente, levados pela correnteza intensa, enquanto o lugar onde o doujo estava desabou e tudo fora reduzido a uma pilha de escombros e uma fumaça densa que se elevou aos céus.

Por consequência, a outrora imensa cachoeira fora reduzida a um grande lago, mas, cuja correnteza anterior, conseguira afasta-los dali antes que perdesse a força de vazão da água, os levando em segurança para longe, até que são arrastados para uma margem.

Mutaito ergue a sua neta gravemente ferida, mas, viva, porém, ainda inconsciente, tendo a ajuda de seus dois discípulos, que haviam chegado à margem antes e ajudava a erguê-los, para depois avançarem pelo leito escapado até uma parte da parede onde havia uma espécie de caverna, que se fosse tentado avista-la pelo alto não era localizável graças a encosta íngreme e pedregosa daquele desfiladeiro.

Após se esconderem, acalmam o ki, baixando-os, para garantir que não fossem localizados, enquanto que volta e meia Muten olhava para o alto da entrada da caverna, tentando perceber se haviam sido seguidos por Piccolo ou um de seus capangas.

Ficaram aliviados quando sentiram que este não os procurou, provavelmente, acreditando que haviam morrido no golpe que executara, pois fora muito violento e igualmente poderoso para reduzir tudo a uma imensa cratera, inclusive à cachoeira enorme e imponente, transformando-a em um mísero lago.

Nisso, amargurados, sentem vários ki´s desaparecendo, um atrás do outro, enquanto que se sentiam inúteis, não podendo fazer nada além de cerrarem os dentes e punhos, enquanto que Mutaito procurava tratar os ferimentos severos de sua neta, graças a um kit de primeiros socorros que trazia em forma de cápsula, surpreso do quanto estava machucada e que mesmo assim, ficara de pé inúmeras vezes para enfrenta-lo, sem fraquejar o olhar em um único momento.

Um humano comum, decerto já teria morrido com aqueles ferimentos, mas, sabia o quanto ela era resistente, forte e poderosa, portanto, provavelmente se recuperaria em pouco tempo, sobrevivendo aos ferimentos, mesmo tendo sido atirada de cima de um precipício com a segunda onda, mais fraca, do golpe e com o corpo se chocando com a água.

Era de fato, uma resistência acima do sobre-humano, que o deixava estarrecido, assim como Tsuru e Muten, que compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento de seu mestre em relação à Sakura.

Além da força e poder sobre-humano, sua resistência era também, em parte, assustadora, enquanto que o avô sabia que os poderes dela aumentariam ainda mais ao se recuperar e, portanto, estaria mais poderosa do que antes.

Surpreendia-se com esse aspecto na raça de sua neta.

Nisso, escutam um som, inicialmente irreconhecível, os fazendo ficarem alarmados, além de apavorados, até que percebem que eram sons de cascos batendo nas pedras escapadas e pelo som, sendo proveniente de um animal consideravelmente grande.

Então, Inoichi Kachou aparece na caverna, surpreendo a todos, enquanto que suspiravam aliviados, pois, provavelmente, sentira o cheiro deles graças ao seu focinho, enquanto que agradeciam dele estar em uma montanha longe dali quando aconteceu o ataque, acabando por se salvar.

Ele deita ao lado de Sakura, apoiando seu focinho nela, preocupado e velando seu sono.

Após horas de espera e apreensão com Mutaito velando o sono de sua neta, ergue os olhos e passa a observar que Muten estava meditando em um canto, há horas e Tsuru, apenas ficava olhando para fora da caverna com uma face pensativa.

Nisso, desviou seus olhos novamente para a neta, enquanto pensava na batalha contra Piccolo, desconfiando que se ela estivesse na forma Oozaru, poderia tê-lo derrotado, inclusive facilmente, embora que por um lado, teria sido algo complicado demais, pois, seu poder imenso poderia acabar causando mais destruição e morte do que sendo de grande ajuda.

Porém, frente à pura maldade que o rei dos demônios exibia, suspeitava que ainda assim valeria a pena, porque aquele monstro parecia desejar apenas o caos e a destruição.

Portanto, frente a este pensamento, mesmo que ela causasse muita destruição naquela forma, seria melhor do que deixar aquele demônio fazer o que quisesse.

Pelo menos, era o que pensava e ponderava a si mesmo naquele instante.

Nisso, decide que quando ela se recuperasse, conversaria com sua neta e dependendo da situação, provavelmente, esperariam uma noite de lua cheia para que Sakura pudesse se transformasse e atacasse o rei dos demônios, como ele se denominava, tendo seus poderes aumentados e muito naquela forma, acrescido do fato que após se recuperar, ficaria ainda mais poderosa.

Então, Tsuru surpreende a todos ao se levantar, com eles passando a olha-lo, até que se pronuncia, após alguns minutos com a voz pesarosa, evitando olha-los, exibindo certa irritação no olhar, que permanecia focado em algum ponto a sua frente.


	13. Decisões

Tsuru toma uma decisão inevitável e igualmente imutável, trilhando um caminho, que faz seu sensei se entristecer...

Agora, a Terra só pode contar com um trio de guerreiros... Será?

Nisso, a "roda do destino" começa a girar, com um Deus e um Sennin, ambos, decidindo agir em vez de ficarem passivos, como seria o esperado.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Não quero morrer.- Tsuru fala apavorado, sentindo o seu corpo tremer.

- Tsuru, é normal sentimos medo. Eu estou com medo, mas, devemos perseverar. Somos guerreiros, estamos no caminho para nos tornamos Mestres em artes marciais. Além disso, nossos colegas se sacrificaram fazendo o certo, enfrentando o medo de frente, não hesitando. Eles estavam apavorados, mas, se mantiveram firmes e devemos tomar o exemplo deles, não é, Mutaito-sama?

Olha para o mestre que consente e depois, fala, virando para ficar de frente ao discípulo, embora estivesse sentado em posição de lótus.

- O caminho para o bem é forrado de pedras pontiagudas que tentam atrapalha-lo, já que somente a recompensa o aguarda, sendo esta diferente para cada um. O dever de um homem que deseja trilhar tal caminho, assim como, mais ainda, o de um Mestre de artes marciais, é enfrenta-lo, não sem medo, pois, ele é necessário para compreendermos nossos limites, mas, o conhecendo e o respeitando, não se deixando dominar por ele. Devemos ser como a montanha, que por mais violento que o vento seja, não cede, mantendo-se firme, assim como devemos ser frente as adversidades e incertezas que brotam em nosso coração, ainda mais facilmente em tempos tenebrosos e que são alimentadas pelo medo, sendo que as pessoas fracas em seu interior, o deixam formar raízes e dar frutos de desesperança e revolta.

- Lamento. Mas, não posso. Vi eles sendo mortos e o poder desse monstro. Procurarei viver a minha maneira, aproveitando o que me resta da vida e parando de seu um suicida. Não vou perder minha valiosa vida enfrentando um monstro impossível de ser derrotado, que chegou ao ponto de derrotar Sakura, muito mais poderosa do que nós todos, juntos, rapidamente, assim como o senhor. Estamos perdidos. Pelo menos, viverei a vida como puder, para que quando for assassinado, possa partir sem arrependimento. Adeus, Mutaito-sama e Muten. Obrigado pelos ensinamentos sensei e sinto não poder correspondê-los como devia - nisso, olha para Sakura e com um sorriso triste, fala, pesarosamente - lamento, imouto... Boa sorte e adeus.

E se vira, saindo da caverna com as costas eretas com Mutaito olhando para o rio, com a face pesarosa, pois, um dos seus discípulos sobreviventes, havia saído do caminho do que era certo e não podia julga-lo tão severamente, embora não conseguisse deixar de julga-lo, em parte, pois, não era uma pessoa qualquer e sim, um estudante de artes marciais, que treinava há anos para se tornar um Mestre. Portanto, não poderia desistir assim tão facilmente, por mais que fossem enfrentar um ser poderoso, tendo que encarar tempos tenebrosos, ao menos por algum tempo, até que a luz da paz e da justiça pudesse raiar.

- Tsuru! Espere!- Muten se levanta e segura o ombro do seu amigo e rival - Não desista. Se lutarmos todos juntos, quando Sakura-chan acordar, após treinarmos ainda mais, poderemos derrota-lo e salvar milhares de vidas. Somos artistas marciais a caminho de nos tornamos mestres. Não pode desistir, agora. Não após tantos anos!

Porém, este não se vira, embora sentisse o quanto seu melhor amigo e rival ficara triste por sua partida e chorava, mas, não mudaria de ideia, pois sempre soubera em seu íntimo que não era como Muten, que era um idealista e um altruísta nato, reconhecendo tal fato, mas, não conseguia imaginar que tivessem alguma chance de derrotar Piccolo. Ao contrário dele, não era um altruísta e nunca seria.

- Lamento... Mas, minha decisão é imutável. A partir desse momento, abandonarei o caminho do bem - nisso, a que parecia um javali roxo de asas se aproxima e ele o afaga, com este soltando um lamento triste - Adeus, Inoshi Kacho. Se comporte.

Nisso, saí sem olhar uma única vez para trás, enquanto sentia um imenso pesar por abandona-los, sentindo- se fraco e patético por deixar que seus desejos mesquinhos prevalecessem e a sua covardia.

Porém, não voltaria atrás por mais que tivesse sido uma despedida dolorosa, enquanto que as suas fracas convicções eram destruídas, tal como um castelo de areia em uma ventania. Sempre fora no íntimo um covarde e fraco, principalmente perante as adversidades na vida, achando, erroneamente, que se tornasse um mestre de artes marciais, seus problemas desapareceriam como um passe de mágica e deixaria de ser fraco. Nunca estivera tão enganado, como se conscientizava naquele momento. Não conseguiria nunca andar na luz, pois, combinava mais com as trevas.

Então, pegando uma cápsula do bolso, a transforma em uma espécie de moto, partindo dali velozmente, como se esperasse deixar as suas recordações e momentos felizes que passou junto a seus colegas e aquela que considerava como uma irmã, para trás, irremediavelmente.

- O que faremos mestre? - Muten pergunta, se recuperando da despedida inesperada, aos poucos, enquanto que vira Inoshi Kacho olhando para fora, visivelmente desolado.

- Quando Sakura-chan acordar, iremos nos refugiar no interior para treinarmos arduamente e assim, uniremos forças para derrota-lo. Acredito na minha neta. Se talvez ela não fosse tão inexperiente e tivesse mais conhecimento de batalha, não teria perdido facilmente e quem sabe, o consiga enfraquecê-lo para depois o derrotarmos todos juntos. Afinal, sei que ela, por mais estranho que seja, parece aumentar os seus poderes, quando se recupera de ferimentos quase que mortais.

- Mas, não teve escolha, Mutaito-sama. Por mais que adore e a considera minha querida imouto, não podia arrisca-la no mundo fora do doujo, pois, ela poderia matar alguém por engano ou sem querer. Sempre percebi que ela tinha um lado um tanto selvagem e perigoso, além de parecer não desejar seguir o que definimos como humanidade, em alguns aspectos. Não por maldade, mas, sim, como senão influenciasse em nada, nela.

- Eu sei... E isso me consola, em parte. Mas, tenho receio que a minha decisão de anos atrás, acabou por permitir que um monstro absurdamente poderoso e maligno, passasse a destruir a raça humana.

Ficam algum tempo em um silêncio incomodo, olhando para Sakura que permanecia inconsciente e assim passa-se mais de meia hora.

_- "Não acredito que teria alguma influência caso agisse diferente desde o início, embora, que em relação a sua neta, não consiga ter tanta certeza"._ Pelo menos foi o que o sennin das Terras de Karin revelou a este Oop.

Ao ouvirem a voz, se viram e vêem um homem, tendo por volta de trinta e cinco anos, tendo na cabeça um cocar com várias penas, assim como espécie de colar colorido trançado com uma linha grossa, sendo que o peito se encontrava desnudo, com algumas cicatrizes, além de ser musculoso. Trajava também uma calça folgada nas pernas e uma espécie de tanga de pano preso na cintura na parte da frente e atrás, por cima da calça.

- Quem é você?

Muten põe-se em guarda, protegendo Sakura, enquanto que Inoshi Kacho se colocava em guarda ao lado deste, bufando ameaçadoramente, enquanto batia os cascos furiosamente no chão, enquanto que Mutaito se levantava, ficando ao lado do discípulo, olhando atentamente o homem estranho e atrás deste, uma espécie de nuvem grande e de aspecto escuro.

- O senhor disse as Terras Sagradas de Karin? - Mutaito fica surpreso.

- Isso mesmo.. O Sennin que vive no alto da torre, mandou procura-los, informando-me aonde vocês estavam, por isso, achei rapidamente essa caverna oculta nas pedras.

- Não fale que nos achou rapidamente. Sei que as Terras de Karin são longe daqui, de modo que dão ao menos trinta dias de viagem, no mínimo a pé e de carro, pelo menos quinze dias.

Muten fala descrente e extremamente ressabiado, porém, silencia-se frente a um gesto de seu mestre, enquanto que Inoshi Kachô se acalmava, ao ver Mutaito erguer a mão, pedindo-o para calar, obedecendo.

- Meu discípulo tem razão, mas, não consigo ver nenhuma mentira em seus olhos e não compreendo como chegou até aqui, tão rápido.

- Vim nessa Kinto-un no yami (Kinto-un das trevas) que o sennin-sama emprestou-me, para assim poder leva-los rapidamente, falando que não era por mim, que poderia montar a kinto-un dourada, mas, por um de vocês. Mais precisamente, um jovem.

Para Mutaito não foi nenhuma surpresa quando se referiu a Muten.

Afinal, o jovem era um tanto pervertido, isso ele sabia, somente permitindo que ficasse no seu doujo, pois ele não forçava nenhuma mulher a ter relações, além de que no fundo, sempre fora um idealista e altruísta, além de ser justo e de desejar ardentemente seguir o caminho da paz e da justiça.

- Como assim, Kinto-un, mestre? - Muten pergunta curioso, vendo uma nuvem consideravelmente grande e azul escuro, flutuando ao lado do que parecia um índio.

- Kinto-un, a dourada, é uma nuvem que pode levar o seu usuário pelos céus e obedece aos seus comandos. Porém, somente aqueles que são puros de coração e sem qualquer maldade, podem montar nelas. Os demais não conseguem, pois ela não permite. A Kintou-un no Yami é uma nuvem de aspecto azul escuro que pode ser montada por todos aqueles que não conseguem montar a dourada por algum motivo, porém, que eu saiba, só existe uma como ela, sendo esta que você está vendo atrás dele.

- Incrível. - nisso, se aproxima, analisando-a, curioso.

- O Sennin-sama mandou que os buscassem rapidamente, pois, deseja treiná-los, principalmente a jovem, pois viu um potencial incrível nela. O quanto antes formos, melhor. Ele disse que senão corrêssemos, os homens poderão ser erradicados do planeta por Piccolo Daimao.

- Mas, minha neta... - ele fala, se dirigindo até ela, que está gravemente ferida e que não despertara, ainda.

- Tome essa semente. Chama-se senzu. É uma semente especial, cultivada e colhida por Karin-sama, o sennin da torre. Ele colhe várias delas e são consideradas sementes dos Deuses, que podem alimentar uma pessoa por muitos dias, assim como curar ferimentos. Na nuvem, tinha uma semente e a orientação de entregar a ela para que se recuperasse, rapidamente.

- Obrigado. Já ouvi lendas sobre essas sementes divinas. - agradece emocionado, vendo que o discípulo ficara boquiaberto ao perceber que a lenda era de fato verdadeira.

Nisso, ao dar a semente, os ferimentos dela ficam curados e a mesma acorda, olhando para os lados. Inoshi Kacho vai até ela e lambe seu rosto, feliz, que retribui afagando atrás das orelhas dele, do modo que sabia que ele gostava, até que se levanta e cerra os punhos ao se lembrar da surra e murmurar maldições, fazendo o índio arregalar os olhos por ouvir um vocabulário que nunca ouvira antes, enquanto que o avô não se surpreendera, assim como Muten, sendo que este se sentia culpado, pois ela aprendera tais palavras ao presenciar várias vezes a discussão dele com Tsuru e recebendo um olhar estreitado de Mutaito, pois ele sabia como ela aprendera tal linguajar.

- Sakura, você gostaria de ficar mais forte e assim, derrotar Piccolo?

Ela olha para seu avô, surpresa, mas, depois sorri e muito, com a cauda abanando de forma indecente, enquanto que concordava com a cabeça, sem conseguir articular uma única palavra, de tão extasiada que se encontrava.

- Ótimo. Eu, você e Muten, iremos treinar na Torre de Karin.

- E Tsuru nii-san? - ela olha para os lados - Mal sinto o cheiro dele. Ele morreu?

Nisso, a vê ficar com os orbes úmidos frente à menção dele ter sido morto, com a cauda ficando caída atrás dela.

Nisso, explica o ocorrido e após a explicação, ambos sobem na nuvem, inclusive Inoshi Kacho, com ela se divertindo enquanto voavam, vendo tudo do alto e ficando extasiada com tal visão, fazendo seu avô sorrir, pois tinha momentos que era parecia uma criança pequena entusiasmada com tudo.


End file.
